Chronicle Of Creation: Brick By Brick
by TheMythologicalWriter
Summary: Anarchy, crumbling civilizations, hidden family secerts, and the rule of the Titans are some of the things our heroes must face on their destiny to save the world. But monsters and gods are the least of their problems. Chaos is waking. And it's mad. AU.
1. Prolugue

**A/N: Sup, this is my second story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians! First one is "New Quest, New Enemies, New & Old Friends." I think that's what I called it. Whatever, it's still not finished, yet. Enough of that story though, I'll be updating this one once or twice a week. R&R lest Gaia opens the ground and let Tartarus swallow you…Oh and by the way this is just the summary/prologue.**

_Thirteen giant figures sit on large thrones in the center of a huge room. A young girl tends to a hearth in the center of the room. The flames within in it flicker weakly, as if it would burn out any minute. Next to the girl is a tall woman with coal black hair and earth brown eyes that had a glint that only felines have._

"_Mother, why have you come?" Zeus boomed. However, even is voice seemed weak, loud but the effect ends quickly._

"_My, my. Can a mother not visit her children?" the woman asked._

_Hades, god of the dead sat straighter in his throne._

"_You never visit Olympus unless something urgent is going on." the god of the Underworld said._

_She chuckled, "It seems after a few thousand years I've grown predictable. You are right of course my son. Many dire things will come. Or already has come." she said sadly._

"_What is it mother?" the god of the sea asked tiredly. His favorite son had died in a duel against the son of Zeus._

"_I believe your nephew has already warned you." she said smiling at Hermes._

"_No, it can't be!" Hera said infuriated._

"_I'm afraid it is my daughter. He is coming, and he is coming for you my son." when she spoke she looked directly at Zeus._

_He growled, "He is young, he can't match my power."_

"_Not yet my boy, but his powers grows rapidly and he has gained the support of my remaining sibling and the minor gods." the woman said to the king of the gods._

"_This is your fault Poseidon! If your weakling son had not failed-" Hera began._

"_**You dare blame my son and me! It is your accursed husbands fault! He sired that demon that killed Peruses!"**__ the sea god yelled at his sister._

"_Poseidon is right. This is your fault brother. If you hadn't fallen for Metis again than he wouldn't have been born!" Hades yelled._

"_Yes, husband, please explain that." Hera added coldly._

"_Maybe if you eat more cereal than you-" Demeter began but was promptly cut off by Athena._

"_It's useless to argue whose fault it is. The deed has been done and my brother is now out there." Athena said._

"_So what would you do Athena? Your brother is destined to overthrow your father. WE all know that the decree of the Fates are impossible to stop." Poseidon said._

"_Perhaps, but that doesn't mean that Olympus would fall. It merely states that he would become the next king of Olympus. We aren't necessarily doomed." Athena reasoned._

"_He looked pretty angry to me." Demeter muttered._

"_Maybe if we overthrow Zeus our selves we can avoid destruction." Hades suggested._

"_Yes that sounds like a good idea." Poseidon agreed._

"_**Treason! Are you so quick to betray, brothers?"**__ the god king asked._

"_Bah, we've lived under your tyranny for long enough, __**little**__ brother." Hades sneered._

"_He's right. You are never faithful to our sister Hera, you threaten mortals with your lightning, you-" Poseidon would have ranted on and on but Hera cut him off._

"_They're right. Your decision has doomed us all. Now you must take responsibility and pay." Hera said coldly._

"_Yes, you let that thing," Demeter gestured to Hades, "Take our daughter to the Underworld! What kind of father-"_

"_Enough!" Zeus hollered._

"_I will not sit here and listen to you whine!"_

"_No you won't." Hades agreed. He stood and put on his helm of darkness._

_Suddenly, an unseen force threw Zeus of his throne. The king of the Greek gods screamed in fury. He summoned his lightning bolt but could not aim because Hades is invisible._

_While his back was turned, Poseidon lifted his trident and shot a beam of focused sea-green energy. It slammed into his bother so hard he sailed across Olympus and landed in the middle of an empty market._

_The three brothers continue to duel. Zeus threw lightning after lightning bolt; Hades blasted dark energy and hid with his helm; Poseidon stabbed and blasted with his trident. The other gods, both major and minor, hid and watched the fight. They have never seen all three bother directly fight each other before._

"_We're doomed if this keeps up." they turn to see a nine year old girl with ember eyes._

"_We're doomed if my fuc*ing husband stays king." Hera said bitterly._

"_Zeus is still the most powerful god. If he is defeated by our brothers than we'll be even more divided." the goddess of the hearth reasoned._

"_Lady Hestia is right. The prophecy said that he would replace Zeus as king. It didn't say king of Olympus. I'm afraid that we will all be dragged down if-" Athena got cut off when Hera sent a blast energy strong enough to vaporize the Empire State building. It slammed her against a dozen building until she crumpled._

"_That is for-" the Queen of the gods was cut off when Artemis shot a dozen arrow through her._

_Ares leapt at Artemis and Apollo soon joined the fight. A few stray arrows hit the other gods and they leap into the brawl. When Hephaestus burned down his bar by accident, Dionysus jumped up to whack him with a wine jug. Hermes accidently crashed into a spa for minor goddess and he came out with a concussion. It wasn't long before more gods and immortals joined the battle… _

_Basically Olympus was in Chaos._

**A/N: Short but don't worry. The other chapters will be longer. Anyway review or else Pontus will drag you deep into his domain where…**


	2. We Get Gunned By Mortals

**A/N: Ok first things first: I own nothing that involves PJO in the slightest way. In other words I own nothing cuz this is a PJO fanfic. Sigh. Right, moving on, now I will answer some question from my first few reviewers. I might begin to accept OCs but that comes in later, maybe. And yeah, wacko12, I'm talking about the Primordial gods: Uranus, Gaia, Tartarus, Pontus, Erebus and a few more. By the way, the last chapter was ten years after "The Last Olympian", this one is fifty years after TLO. If you do the math, it has been forty years since the gods fought each other. Enjoy.**

**Terra POV**

I dashed through the ruined streets of Toyota with a bag of supplies slung over my back. Aha, I can see a wrecked shed just thirty feet away...When I got close enough, I slid through an opening and tried to control my breathing. I cannot let them hear me or I'm dead.

I block the entrance with rubble so it they will not see me. I left enough space though so I can peer through. As I look through the peepholes, I see it round the corner of the street. The rest of the pack followed the huge hellhound. The biggest (I assume he is the alpha wolf, or dog) is easily the size of a large truck. The smallest is about the size of a four-seat car and must way a ton. I do a brief census and count five. Huh, less than usual, all the other packs I have saw before have at least a dozen.

Digging into my pocket, I grasp the charm my father had given me. It is a three inches in the shape of a scale. In the center of the scale is a small emerald. His mom, Themis the Titan of divine law, order, and good counsel, gave it to him. Yeah, I know about demigods and demi-titans. I have met a few in my fourteen-year life. I'm a quarter-titan after all. That is why dad gave me this; it hides the scent of a demigod (or titan) from monsters. They can still see and hear us though. In addition, it will not hide the scent completely. If they look hard enough they can find me.

The hellhounds sniff and snorted through the ruins but gave up after a few minutes.

I sighed in relief. After checking to see that no other monsters are within sight I crawled out from my hiding spot and make my way back to camp. I glance around, looking for monsters and humans.

You see, about 40 or so years ago the Mist was shattered. Right after Olympus' civil war. That's what one older half-blood told me anyway. He learned it from his parents cause he's a second generation demigod. Meaning both his parents were demigods instead of having just one mortal and one immortal parent.

Anyway, ever since mortals learned the truth and a whole lot happened. For example, a Crusade broke out a year later after the revelation and a movement to kill all demigods. (I can thank my grandpa for this info) After that WW III and after that a couple more Crusades. When I was around 9 or 10 a movement went out to kill all demigods again. It lasted for three months until a psychotic half-blood killed the leaders. Well you get the idea. I should also mention that most cities are in ruins. We can thank the Olympian Civil war, WW III, and the "holy" crusades for that.

I ducked through a former shop door and skidded to a stop.

"Terra!" my friend Holly, (who is thirteen) said as she tackled/hugged me.

"Get off; you're squeezing the air out of me." I grunted.

"Sorry." Holly said. She is a demigod of some sort. I figure she's one of Apollo's daughter. You can tell by her bright, white smile and golden hair.

"You took longer than usual, we were getting worried." Ken said as she got up from his seat.

"A few hellhounds spotted me but I lost them." I replied as I placed the bag of food down.

"You should let one of us go with you next time." he grumbled.

"Do you have a charm that can hide your scent?" I retorted knowing the answer.

He just grunted and grabbed a box of tuna I found.

"But you're going to get hurt one day Terra and how can we help you if we are stuck waiting?" Holly asked.

"Remember the last time we went hunting together?" I asked wearily.

It hadn't turned out well. With all three of us at the same place we were attacked immediately by a swarm of killer pigeons.

Ken grunted again and chugged some water. Probably still annoyed by the fact that a hellhound injured him last time. That's the real reason he can't go scavenging with me this time. Moreover, Holly had to stay and watch him.

He's the same age as me, with black hair and intense grey eyes. He's pretty quiet and blunt and not exactly emotional. Holly can't be more different. She's always loud, optimistic, and can't stay in one place for more than 10 seconds.

"So are the rumors true?" Ken asked.

"Not sure but it looks like it." I respond as I open a pack of crackers.

"Find anything?" he asked.

To answer his question, I reached into my ragged jacket and tossed him a celestial bronze dagger. He caught it my the hilt and examined it.

"Found it on the ground a mile east of here. There was monster dust all over it. No blood or humans in sight."

He nodded and tossed the dagger back to me.

"Keep it, or give it to Holly if she wants it." he said and continues to eat.

Holly shook her head, "Sorry, you know I like using my bow."

I nodded and slipped it into a makeshift sheath. Like Ken, I prefer a sword and shield. But you never know when a dagger might come in handy. Course he knows that and he keeps a knife but I have never seen him use it.

After we finished eating Holly asked, "So now what?"

"We need some fresh clothes. I've got only one clean pair left."

"No problem." I responded and pointed into the bag, "I found a truckload of mortal supplies and there happened to be some spares."

Ken quickly grabbed his gear, stuffed it into his personal bag, and tossed out the rags that are beyond use.

Holly and I did the same.

"Ok now what?" Holly asked again.

"Australia?" Ken suggested.

"Um why there?" Holly asked.

"Remember that old demigod we met last month? He said that a friend he knew told him that Echidna hates that place. There's a myth that there's less monsters there."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Does that explain a 200 feet rampaging drakon we saw on the news?" I asked.

"That was last year!"

"Whatever."

"We should at least leave this island." he muttered.

"Oh and what is wrong with Japan?" I glared. This is my birthplace after all.

"Nothing except that a whole lot of earthquakes strike here. We've been here for two months, it's time to leave." he said matter-of-factly.

I wanted to argue but he's probably right. If we stay at a certain place to long than our smell will be stained everywhere.

"We can come back later." Holly added.

I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up.

"Ok how about China?" Holly asked. That's where she spent her childhood so it's not a surprise she wants to go there.

I agreed because we haven't gone there in half a year. Besides it's the nearest continent. We both turned to Ken who shrugged, "Why not?"

So it is settled.

**Ken POV**

I agreed to it because I know that Terra would be sick if we tried to go any farther. You see she has high endurance when it comes to walking or running but she's terrified of swimming and of heights. Naturally we found out when we were running from the Chimera and shoved her into a river to hide. She started screaming and punching me. Then there's the time when she got sick when we hijacked onto a plane and of course threw up on my shoes…

In the morning we grabbed our travel bags and weapons. Toyota isn't too far from the sea but we still have to be careful.

We made it to the sea port by noon which is good since monsters are weaker and less active around this time. As we got closer we began to try to stay out of sight from the mortals. Occasionally people would send help for regular humans and if we're lucky we can sneak onto a vehicle.

I assume the people right here are search and rescue. They have found half a dozen Japanese citizens that have been stranded. By the looks of it, I have to say they are from the same family. An old man, two adults, two teenagers and an infant.

"What's the plan?"Holly asked.

I scan the scene and am relieved to see that there are three boats. Apparently, they expected to save more than one family.

"Ok when they are all boarded, Holly shoot three arrows with rope to the back of that boat." I pointed to the one closest and probably the emptiest.

"We'll climb on as quickly as possible." I glanced at Terra and she seemed green in the face already.

"I'm fine." she insisted when she saw me looking at her.

I wonder if she is really. I decided not to take the chance and quickly came up with a new plan.

"Change of plans guys. I'll distract the search and rescue team on that boat." I pointed to the one we were supposed to board.

"Once they leave the ship, you two can board and throw anybody else on it off."

"What about you?" both girls asked.

"I'll catch up one way or another." I responded.

Before I could give them a chance to object, I pulled out my my bronze double edge sword and shield. I jumped from behind the boxes where we were hiding and when I was a good distance, I started shouting.

"Mortals! Prepare for your demise!" I learned a long time ago that most mortals fear demigods and hate us. They might not understand English but seeing a sword and shield usually means that you're a half-blood.

Just as I predicted all the search and rescue crew members came of the ship and started shooting at me. I ducked behind a wreckage of a old ship as the bullets zip past me.

There is about twenty of these guys and I can't hurt them even if I wanted to. Celestial bronze doesn't work well on mortals. I wish that the same could be said about guns and demigods.

They're 30, 25 feet away from me now. I started running before they could get closer. A few more guns were shot but I evaded most of them. One damn bullet grazed my arm though.

Ignoring the pain I used my shield to block a few incoming bullets and decided that bought as much time as possible. Therefore, I jumped into the water.

I swam in the direction of the ship but my gear weighed me down. I resurfaced after a moment a saw that they went past me. Probably didn't see me dive into the water. I got back on land and ran toward the ship.

"Hey, Ken! Over here!" Terra yelled.

I turn to see that they had gotten onto the ship. I jump abroad the ship and thought that I was safe until a gunshot rang out. The bullet slammed into my left arm and knocked me down.

**Terra POV**

"You should sit and rest." I scolded him.

"Unless you know how to drive this ship, quit complaining." he growled.

We used a knife to dig the bullet out of his arm and used the medical supplies we had. The best we could do was stop an infection and bleeding. After that we wrapped the wound up with a shirt sleeve.

What we really need though is ambrosia or nectar. It could heal the flesh and stop the pain.

"She's right Ken. If you don't rest your arm…" Holly began but was cut off.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

She shrunk back and sat down.

I plopped myself on the seat next to her and sighed. I knew that reasoning with him would be impossible. He would sooner bleed to death than admit he was weak in anyway. Especially since it was a mortal who gave him that wound.

"You think he'll be okay?" Holly asked.

"He'll be fine once we get some ambrosia and nectar."

"But we don't know where to find any!" Holly said.

"Not exactly true. I think I know a certain demigod who could help us." I responed.

**A/N: I know, I know. The story doesn't seem to have much to do with Chaos. We'll get to that in one or two chapters. Review or else you will never see Hemera's (Primordial of day) realm again.**


	3. A Prophecy Says the World is Ending

**A/N: I don't own PJO.**

**Terra POV**

I blink my eyes to make sure they were working correctly. Because standing in front of me is, a tall woman wrapped up in earthen clothing. Dirt and stone is swirling through her dress, slowly. A dark, yet see though, veil covered her face. When I looked at her closely, I see that her eyes are closed as if they're asleep.

"W-who are you?" I stammered. I have a suspension that I am in a presence of a god.

A sleepy smile formed on the woman's face.

"I believe you already know me child. I am both your namesake and your mother. The mother all, I am Gaia, Primordial Goddess of the Earth."

"What are you doing here? And what do you mean that you're my mom?" I asked, hoping my voice doesn't sound as weak as I feel. Being on a boat doesn't help.

Gaia smile faded. She must be able to read my mind or something because of what she said next.

"Do not fear the sea or the sky my child. Before either of them could exist, there must be Earth."

"You still didn't answer my question!" I shouted.

I could be wrong but I am certain that I see the tip of her lip twitch upward as if she is amused.

"You have a strong spirit, which is good. The answers will come to you soon enough. Now awaken my child, and help me rise for if you fail all is doomed." she said ominously.

Before I could protest, my eyes fluttered open and realized it was a dream. Of course that just makes it worse because a son of Morpheus had once said that demigods should trust their instincts and dreams.

"Something wrong?"

I turned to face Ken.

"Who's piloting the ship?" I demanded.

"Don't worry we docked on land just a hour ago."

He looked so tired. His hair is messy, his eyes seem glazed, and the bandage we used is soaked with dried blood.

I yanked off the bloody bandage to reveal the wound. The bullet hadn't gone into his bone, thank gods, but it still tore ate his flesh. I can see the red muscles and blood and puss is still leaking out.

"Didn't you treat this?" I asked.

"Didn't have time." he mumbled.

"Hand me the ointment and paper towel."

He followed my commands, probably too tired to argue.

I spread the ointment on the towel and dabbed the wound with it. He winced slightly but made no noise. After treating it will other medication to the best of my ability (there was plenty of drugs and ointments on this search & rescue ship) I wrapped it up with some gauze we found.

"That should do for now." I muttered.

"Come on, Holly found us food in the steerage." Ken mumbled and got up.

I followed him to the deck of the ship and saw a blanket spread over it. On the blanket was enough supply of food to last us a month.

"We need to get to NYC. There's a safe house there where we stored some emergency nectar and ambrosia." I managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"You guys never told you've been to New York City before!" Holly exclaimed.

"Well it was where I met this idiot." I gestured to Dan and he glared.

It looked less scary than usual because he looked tired as well. Speaking of scary…I thought about the dream. What the earth woman who claims to be Gaia said was confusing and frightening.

Holly's voice broke me back to reality.

"I never learned where you're from Ken." Holly mused. She was born in a place where they taught Chinese and English so that is useful. Especially since we can actually understand.

"Washington D.C." was the answer.

"What were you guys doing in New York?" she asked.

"My mom was fighting in a battle." Ken said.

"Dad was fighting in battle." I said.

I glared at him. He just shrugs back and winced.

"How bad is the shoulder?" Holly asked.

"He'll be fine for now. But it's best if we can get to the supplies."

"You've guys have traveled the globe; don't you have any other safe house?" Holly asked.

It was true. When we were twelve, both our parents were killed in the second battle for Manhattan. We were in a half-blood safe house. Well it was safe until Echidna led a army of monsters and broke through the magical barriers. Parents had palce lots of quarter and half-bloods there. A lot died. Some captured by the mortals after the fight. A few escaped. Ken and me teamed up and were able to scavenge a few magical runes that kept monsters way. We set up safe houses around the world as we traveled. Course we would keep at least one with us to repel monsters from our travel camps.

I racked my brain and tried to remember the hideouts. One in Manhattan, another in Miami Bay in Florida, of course there is a very secure one in the sea of monsters. Mortals still haven't been able to travel through it. We placed two runes there because of the high concentration of Cyclopes. One in Washington D.C. sewers, there is also a shelter in a church in Moscow, and that's it.

"Moscow, Russia." I said, nodding.

"That's closer right?" Holly asked.

"Safer than going into NYC or through the sea." I agreed.

"No." Ken said suddenly.

"What do you mean? That's the nearest -"

"No, I mean I got a visit from Ananke, Primordial Goddess of necessity, fate, and destiny. She also happens to be an oracle-god like Apollo. She gave me this prophecy: _Three shall sail to the sun/And fight in a war that must be won/For creations sake/The first beings must wake/Beware the Underworld god who wishes all/And if he suceeds than all shall fall._" he chanted.

Holly gulped, "Wh-what does this mean?"

"It means we sail east, that's where the sun rises." Ken answered uncertainty.

"Wait, wait. How can we trust her? And what does the Underworld has to do with this?" I demanded.

He closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "We can't, but what else can we do? She told me that the hideout in Russia was burned down and monsters got into the one in Washington. She claimed that there more demigods hiding somewhere in California too."

"Not a solid reason for you to do something." I shot back.

"No but she told me something else that got me interested. Two things actually." he said slowly.

I snorted, "What could that be?"

I couldn't help but remember my dream, but decided not to talk about it yet.

"First thing was a history lesson. Chaos created the first primordials right?" he asked.

Holly and I nod.

"They were Gaia, Erebus, Tartarus, Nyx, Eros, Chronos, and Anake. Pontus and Uranus were created by Gaia. Aether and Hemera were born from Erebus and Nyx. And from Aether and Hemera came Thalassa, the last of the twelve primordials."

"Okay we know that, or part of it at least. Why is it important?" I asked.

Naturally, he ignored me.

"Over the years powers were shifted from Primordial to Titan to Olympian and now the power has scattered. Once the Olympians broke apart, civilization began to fall. And of course that doesn't improve the world's health." he gestured to the rubble of a port in the distance and the junk floating in the sea.

"According to Ananke, Chaos has grown restless during the war. When the power of the gods faded, Chaos had already formed a conscious like the other gods. And that conscious is ah, kinda ticked that world is tearing itself apart. Ananke says that this conscious will surface into our world and destroy the world so it can be reborned, or something."

"That's not good." I tried to keep my tone mild.

Ken snorted at me, "Worlds going to end and all you can say is 'That's not good'" he said in a bad imitation of me.

"Well what can we do?" Holly asked miserably.

"Sail east! This brings me back to the other reason why we should follow the prophecy…"

He looked at me through his deep eyes that seem to turn slightly black.

"I was told that your dad is alive and is in California."

**A/N: Short chapter, little too short I know. Oh and I'm going to post the Character Submission sheet next. **


	4. We Go Down With the Ship

**A/N: I don't own anything that relates to PJO in the slightest. Including this. By the way, I apologize for not updating in such a long time. By the way: THE LAST THREE LINES OF THE PROPHECY HAS CHANGED! You don't have to go back though, the new prophecy is in this chapter, too.**

**Ken POV**

I winced as I steered the ship in the right the direction and kicked it full speed. We should arrive in Hawaii by tomorrow. We'll probably reach California by tomorrow night.

"You really shouldn't be driving with a shoulder wound." the amber-eyed girl fussed.

"Can you drive a ship?" I retorted to the twelve year old.

There was a moment of silence and I almost wanted to apologize for being so…blunt. Almost.

Finally she spoke, "So, I know that we're all either demi or quarter god/titan so we're not normal, but how did you learn to drive a ship? You never told me that story yet."

The question brought back a memory of an old friend and I mentally smiled.

"When I was thirteen, Terra and I reached Florida. We were separated at Miami when a couple of Cyclopes attacked. The mortal police came after us when they realized we were god related. I escaped and saw a 15-year-old son of Poseidon. He happened to be fighting a couple of telekhines and I helped. Afterward he helped me find Terra again and he taught me how to control a boat. We stayed with each other for about a week before he left to find a friend of his."

"Huh, what other secrets are you guys keeping from me?" she joked.

My heart began to beat faster as the memory came back…

_Flashback Dream_

_I eyes opened and the first thing I noticed was that my shoulder didn't hurt anymore._

_Second thing was a tall woman wearing a pure white dress reaching near her feet. Long, white hair is braided down to her mid-back. She was standing by the pilot controls and her back was to me. When she turned to face me I can see that her eye color, white. Where the black and iris should be is just white._

"_Greetings boy." her voice is cold, vibrates off the ship floor and doors._

"_What do you want?" I asked immediately. She's obviously a goddess of some kind. No need to introduce myself._

_Her thin lips curl into an amused smile._

"_Be glad it is I and not another deity who approaches you, such manners will kill you." she rasps._

"_Tell me want you want or leave. While you're at it, tell me who are as well." I growl, I wasn't to frighten, the gods and titans have no real power. Not anymore at least._

_She chuckles as if she knew something I did not._

"_So be it boy. You think I am one of those weak gods and Titans? They are children compared to my siblings and me. We are the first beings. And I am the most ancient, next to Chaos itself. I am the force that everything must follow. Destiny, fate, necessity, I am Ananke. One of the first primordial goddesses. And I come with good intentions."_

"_You're the mother of the Fates and cannot be persuaded." I said remembering something my mother told me before she…disappeared._

_She seem to notice my uneasiness because she said, "Do not despair boy, everything happens for a reason. Now for the reason I came: _**Three shall sail to the sun/And fight in a war against the hand that must be won/For creations sake/The first beings must wake/Beware though the Underworld god who wishes all/And if he succeeds than all shall fall."**

_I blink as I realized what just happened. I'm given a prophecy which means I now have a quest._

"_Wait! I didn't accept it!" I shouted._

_She peered at me with a curious look._

"_It is not my choice whether you accept it or not."_

_Oh sure, the goddess of destiny has no control…_

"_But just know that if you deny the prophecy, than he shall win the war. And Creation and all life in it shall cease to exist. Do you know what that means boy? I'm not just talking about your damaged civilization. I'm talking about everything becoming nothing. Life will fade, matter eradicated, time will crumble and even destiny will shatter."_

"_Wait! Who is he? Kronos? And what Underworld god?" I asked._

"_You wish your enemies are the lord of time, no, they are much stronger than that upstart Titan. As for the Underworld god, I cannot say, nor do I know."_

_On that happy note, my dream ended._

"KEN!"

I jumped from my daydream as somebody shouted my name.

"Huh? What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Anybody in there?" Holly tapped my skull.

I scowled and focused on driving the ship.

**Holly POV**

He scowled as I knocked on his head. I decided to leave Mr. Grouch and find Terra. She seemed quieter than usual.

I went to the second level and knocked onto our door. Although there is enough room for all of us, I'm used to sleeping close to one of them.

"Come on in." Terra said from the room.

I entered and saw Terra staring out a window from her chair.

"Everybody seems to like staring into space today." I commented. I'm starting to get worried. After a year of living on the street with them, I learned a few things. Like that they don't waste time when there are things to do. Like figuring out what that riddle means.

"So…" I began when she didn't answer to my comment, "What do you think that riddle mean?"

"Riddle?" she asked.

"The prophecy."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Do you really think the three is us?" asked, half-hopeful, half scared.

"Sounds like it. I don't like the war part so much though." she responded, but she's still staring at the water as if it's going to eat us alive.

"Um, Terra? Can you stop staring at the sea?"

She turned back and smiled sheepishly. Is it me or does she look green?

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"Um, I think you're seasick."

"What? No, I'm fine." she said quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yep, certain."

"Okay, so abo-" before I could finish my sentence something made the ship lilt to the left and I lost my balance.

"Ow." I mumbled.

Before I could get up, we were slammed again and I rolled over once more. This time Terra fell, too.

Another force shoved the ship in opposite direction and we bonked our heads against each other. By now, furniture had been overturn and items have fallen from shelves.

"Uhhh…."

I turned just in time to see Terra throw up. Conveniently on my pillow of course.

Before she could apologize and before I could strangle her, a 10 feet dent formed on the wall facing the sea.

The loudspeakers blared on with Ken's voice, "Attention all passengers, get over here now!"

We ran up the stairs, onto the deck, which is wet from this rainstorm, and into the control room to see Ken trying to steer the ship against the waves.

"Wasn't it sunny just awhile ago?" I yelled so I he will hear me.

"Tell that to the storm!" he shouted back.

Then he added, "That's the least of our problems, look."

He pointed to the area next to our boat (well the boat we borrowed). Squinting I can make out a dark shape beneath the water. Suddenly it broke out from the surface and into the air. It is a huge green-scaled serpent with rows of teeth like sharks. It bit into the side of the boat and tore out a metal chunk. It's head must be like seven feet wide. It slammed into the bottom of the boat and threaten to overturn us.

"H-ho-how a-are we going to fight that thing? I asked. I hoped that I didn't sound that frightened.

"We can't. We're on its home turf, and we don't have any son of the sea god with us." Ken said matter-fact.

"Do you know what it is? And who killed it in the legend?" Terra asked.

"Probably Keto or also known as Ceto, daughter of Gaia and Pontus. And as for who killed it…"

"Perseus killed it to save a princess from being sacrifice. I remember now." Terra finished.

"If he can do it so can we, right?" I asked them.

"Perseus didn't kill the thing directly, he used Medusa's head to turn it to stone." Ken replied.

"Can the ship outrun it?" Terra asked looking pale.

"No." he answered as he flipped a few switches and joysticks.

The ship speeded up but the monster kept the same pace as us. He snapped at the ship's hull and rip off part of it.

I heard Ken start cursing in English and using the few Ancient Greek curses he knew.

"Fuck, I think that the water is gonna flood through the hull."

"Tell me it can be blocked." Terra said weakly.

He snorted, "We don't have the tech or time or skill. We do have about two minutes before this ship sinks."

"For gods sake man, tell us some good news!" Terra yelled.

"There aren't any!" he shouted back.

"Seriously guys? We're about to die!" I screamed.

To prove my point, a lightning bolt blasted the left side of the ship and sent it flying.

The last thing I remember before falling into the angry ocean was all three of us screaming like hell.

A/N: Well than, this was a filling chapter. Now please guess who you think the major enemies are. Or else…


	5. Unknown

**A/N: I've found enough time to write a few new chapters. I don't own anything here. **

**Third POV**

_Up on in the Council room of Olympus…_

Nine, large thrones created a U-shape in a room thrice as large as a football field. Inside the U was a see through-holographic image of ship in the middle of a sea storm. Suddenly a bolt of lightning stroked the ship and three figures are thrown out along with the debris.

"Your little monster has done well Oceanus, but are you certain they are dead?" the man at the base of the U shape said. The fifteen-foot man was dressed in black clothing and had black hair reaching half way down his neck. His cold, grey eyes gleamed in the light.

"If they survive the fall than I shall drown them with my powers my lord." a being to his left said. He was muscular but where his legs should be was a serpent-like body. On his head are bullhorns.

"Make sure that they do not set foot on to land Oceanus," a man in a black tuxedo added.

He sat next to the grayed one, and had his hair in a ponytail.

"Of course." Oceanus responded through gritted teeth.

"And what about of Poseidon? Have you subdued him yet?" the tuxedo giant asked.

"He is weak and has fled into hiding with his few allies. The seas are completely under my command, I'll find him eventually." Oceanus replied.

"We have other matters to attend to. Iapetus, what's the status in the Underworld?" the grey-eyed one in the base of the U asked.

A tall man with pure silver eyes, white, wild hair and white beard answered. "Hades still leads the resistance force there, but his allies are few. Thanatos, Melinoe, the Keres, and many mortal spirits have joined us. It's only a matter of time before the Underworld is completely under my control."

"What about the prisoners?"

"The ones you banished there are still in Tartarus, lord."

"What about you Atlas? How is my father doing?"

"The burden of the sky has weighed him down. I have hundreds of guards, mortal and immortal. Escape for him is impossible." a muscled man in a military uniform said.

"I see. Well has anyone have any _useful _information about the enemy resistance?"

A towering man in golden robes cleared his throat. "My son and daughter have informed me that they see demigods gathering in Hawaii as well as on the southern coast of California. With them are satyrs, some nature spirits, centaurs etc. A few goddesses are with them as well."

"Such as?"

"Artemis, Athena, and Nike I believe inhabit an island in Hawaii." the gold robed one said.

"Let me attack them my lord. If Hyperion's children are correct than they are a danger to my fortress at Mount Tam," the one in the military suit said.

The deity who seemed to be in charge thought about it for a moment.

"No," he decided, "Atlas you will remain at Mount Othyrs to guard Zeus and watch over the fortress."

Atlas protested, "But my lord-"

"SILENCE! Do not forget your place Titan." he said.

Atlas grounded his teeth in fury, but kept his tongue. "Yes, my lord."

"You should not under estimate them my lord. Your sister is devious and she will be a formidable foe if she isn't dealt with," the man in the tuxedo warned.

"I know Prometheus, I know. We both have similar intelligence and nature, but my power is greater than she is. I'll send someone to deal with those troublesome goddesses." he replied.

"Shall I go?" Hyperion asked.

"Very well Hyperion. March your forces from the east and take the enemies on the coast. Krios take your forces and strike Hawaii with as much necessary force as you deem necessary. I want the rebels resistance completely and utterly crushed." the man in the black suit ordered.

**A/N: Well this is a really short chapter. If you ever heard of the legend of Zeus and Metis you would already know who the guy commanding the Titans are.**


	6. We Get Presents From a God

**A/N: Okay the next chapter is finally ready. I own nothing here.**

**Terra POV**

In my dreams, or nightmare, I was sitting in a room, underwater. A small shark swam by and that jolted me up from the bed I was sleeping on. Wait…Quickly I pinched myself and I could feel the pain from it. Ah crap.

"What in the world?" I murmured.

"Good, you're awake." a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Ken leaning against the wall, which happen to be made of some kind of coral.

"Where the heck are we?" I demanded.

"The ocean." he said, obviously I know that.

"I know that! Where in the ocean and how are we breathing down here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "According to the guy that found us, this is one of Poseidon's last safe house."

I choked on air (or is it water?) at what he said.

"Poseidon? The former god of the seas, the Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer? Brother of Zeus? One of the few gods that managed to escape in the war?" I asked completely stunned.

He smirked at me before nodding, "Why? You look like you just swallowed a telekhines lunch."

"I think I'm sick." I said. It was true my face is probably green.

"Hey are you okay? Don't tell me you're going to throw up in the sea gods house, or fortress in this case."

"Where's Holly?" I asked to change the subject.

"The bunk next to yours."

I turn to see the twelve (**A/N: There was a minor error. Holly is supposed to be twelve not thirteen**) sleeping peaceful on the small bed next to mine.

"So what does Poseidon want with us?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Er, I don't know. The old mermen that found us just said that he'll call us once we all wake up." he said sheepishly.

"You believed him?" I asked in surprise. Ken isn't exactly the most trustful type.

He shrugged, "Well his friend, a Nereid, helped us. Her magic allowed us to breathe underwater as you can see and apparently, guards us from the pressure too."

"Oh."

"Huh?" a sleepy voice said next to me.

"Did we wake you?" I asked Holly.

"Well with all the noise ye-aahhhh!"

The last part was due to the fact a hammer head had stuck his head into the large window before leaving.

"We're underwater." Ken said "helpfully".

"I noticed." she said weakly.

I told her the short version of the story.

"So where is Poseidon?" Holly asked.

"Right here."

We turned to the door to see three figures.

The one closest to us was a tall, old man. He had a gray beard and his hair was tinge with gray as well. His face seemed tired and exhausted, like he ran a marathon for years on end. He wore a sea-green armor that was embroidered with seashells, coral and pearls. In his hand was a six feet long gold trident. You don't need to be Athena to figure out this is Poseidon, god of the seas.

The man or merman in this case, next to him had green skin, fish tail for legs, and bright bluish-green eyes like most mermen. He held a smaller, bronze triden in one hand a decorated shield in the other.

The last person was an elegant woman. She had dark hair hung lose over her back, and wore armor similar to Poseidon. Strangely though, small horns stuck out of her head. I figured she is Amphitrite, the sea gods wife.

"Lord Poseidon, the guests have awakened." the merman said.

"I can see that Captain. You are dismissed." the sea god said.

"Yes my lord." he gave a bow before running, er swimming, off.

We all stood up and bowed the immortals.

They studied us for a moment before Poseidon grunted.

"Do you know why I sent my Nereid to save you?"

Ken answered, "Because of the prophecy?"

The sea goddess nodded, "You will play a large part. If you fail then all of creation will…end."

"What?" Holly cried.

"We can't be that important." I insisted.

"They regarded with their sea-green eyes. "You are far more powerful than you think. After all, Gaia doesn't appear to just anyone." the sea god said.

Ken frowned, "Gaia, the earth goddess, talked to you?"

I nodded and told them about my dream.

Ken looked uneasy, "Gaia was one of the first beings in creation. According to the prophecy and your dream, she has to wake. Is that a good thing?"

Poseidon stroked his beard, "Under normal circumstances, I would never agree to help _her_ rise but, these aren't good times. She might be a better option than him."

"But what did she mean when she said that she was mom, um, Lord Poseidon?" I asked.

"She was the direct ancestor of most beings in existence. You are not actually her daughter." Poseidon said.

"Oh." I said. I was hoping she wasn't my mom, she seemed too powerful, too scary.

Poseidon must have saw my expression because he said, "I don't fully agree that Gaia should be awakened, but it is the only hope. Only a primordial god has a chance to dethrone that upstart."

"You keep mentioning him, but who is he?" Holly asked.

I felt a cold dread in my stomach.

"Oh gods." I turned to Ken and I could tell by his face he and I both figured out who Poseidon meant.

The sea god grimaced, "My nephew, a son of Zeus and Metis. Brother of Athena, a god fated thousands of years ago to overthrow his father, and become the new King. Born about a century ago, and is now the current King. He is known to all, mortals and otherwise, he is known as King Labrandeus."

**Ken POV**

"The New King." I said with dread.

The sea god nodded, "He allied himself with Titans fifty years ago and they aided him to victory. Of course we were divided back than by the civil war. But never the less, he waited for half a century until he revealed himself. Us Olympians were not exactly friendly with each other at that time and his appearance set off a war."

"Which divided the Olympians and he won." I finished.

Poseidon nodded, "He was destined to over throw us I'm afraid but that doesn't mean we can't reclaim power."

"So what can _we_ do to help? We're just demigods!" I told him.

"You're not just demigods. Your parentage is stronger than most and you are destined to fight."

I frowned, "You know who are parents are?"

The sea god gazed at me with his powerful eyes, "Not exactly, but I know that one of them was a demigoddess and another is a primordial god."

"Which one?" I demanded.

He ignored me and looked at Holly.

"Your father is Hyperion, Titan Lord of the Lord of Burning Light. With it comes power that no child of Apollo can achieve, use it wisely."

Holly gasped in surprise.

His eyes swept across to Terra, "And you child come from one of the most powerful lineages. Your father was the son of Themis, Titaness of Divine law and good counsel. Your mother-"

Suddenly the whole building shook and we fell down. Luckily, since we're underwater, we floated once our feet left the floor.

Amphitrite started cursing in Ancient Greek.

"My lord, my father has arrived!" she told Poseidon.

He grimaced and I realized that she is talking about Oceanus. I also realized that he has no chance in a fight against him.

"I would like to help you more demi-titans and high-bloods but I must flee. As will you. But first…"

He held out his hand to my shoulder, and it healing it at once.

"Now than…" He held out his hand and three, shining pearls appeared. "Take them and crush them in your hand if you are ever in grave danger."

"But what were-" I began but was cut off when a explosion shook the building again.

"I must leave demigods and so should you if you value your lives." the sea god said and pointed out the window. Appearing out of nowhere was a small submarine.

"POSEIDON!" a booming voice shook the whole building.

The god cursed in Ancient Greek and said, "Leave now!"

Reluctantly, we swam to the sub and the door opened at the bottom of the sub. We climbed in quickly and shut it.

"Er, Ken? You know how to drive a submarine?" Holly asked.

I sat in the driver's seat and scanned the control panel. Honestly it all looked like it came from a sci-fi movie. Not that I actually saw one since eleven.

"How hard can it be?" I asked as I grabbed the wheel.

An explosion pushed our sub sideways. And dented the hull.

I glanced out the window and saw Poseidon and Amphitrite fighting a merman on steroids. He was about 8 feet tall and had horns sticking out from his head. "Oceanus?" Holly guessed.

"They seem to have the advantage." Terra said. A second later, Oceanus's sword connected with Poseidon's trident and the blade transformed into an eel that bit the sea gods hand and wrapped around his head. His wife came to help but Oceanus batted her away by just roaring.

"And now it's time for us to leave." I mumbled and began pressing random buttons on this damn thing.

"Tell me you know what you're doing." Terra pleads.

"Not at aallllllll!" the last part came out like that because the ship lurched forward and smacked a manta ray that had gotten in the way.

"Ken do something!" Terra screamed as we came closer and closer to a large blue whale.

I grabbed a joystick, which I assume was the break, and pulled back but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" I yelled.

"Well get it unstuck!" Holly screamed at me.

I grunted and tugged at it again. This time, the top of it broke off completely.

"Mother the #!%&, %$#&, &%!#$!" I screamed as we went 150 miles per hour into a giant whale.

**A/N: I would have typed the cusses but then all of you would be mentally scarred. Don't ask where I heard them.**


	7. We Surf the Biggest Wave in the World

**A/N: I don't own PJO, that right goes to Rick. Review or I may stop posting.**

**Terra POV**

We screamed as we shot past the whale, missing by a few inches at best.

"Damn it Ken, do something before we go to Hades!" I yelled at freaking idiot.

"Working on it!" he yelled back. He pressed buttons and pulled some joysticks but it only made it worse. We sped up and went from 300 mph to like 700 hundred.

"Are you just pressing random controls?" Holly asked clutching a chair.

"Um, sort of." he re-did the controls the ship slowed down. You know, from _light_ speed to the speed of _sound._ **(A/N: I know light and sound travel faster than 700 mph, she was just exaggerating.)**

"I think I got it now." the ship slowed down to normal speed. Oh and I upchucked onto Holly's shoes.

"Terra!" she screamed.

"Ugh, sorry" I said sheepishly.

"This is the second time in the same day!"

"Well sorry if I get seasick easily." I grumbled.

"Yeah we got other things to worry about than dirty shoes," Ken said from the controls. "Look, we have some company."

"Holy gods, that thing is-" I began.

"Gigantic." Holly finished.

About a hundred yards in front of us was a huge octopus. It's easily twenty stories high and wide. Each of its tentacles is three or four blocks long and extends from the body. Its eyes are the size of small buildings.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Holly asked hopefully.

The monster decided to prove how wrong she is by extending one of its arms towards us. It missed us by an inch and the force sent the sub out of the water for a moment. I screamed again and didn't stop till be crash below the water surface.

"Yeah friendly," Ken muttered, "Hope this works."

Before I could ask him what he was talking about; the sub lurched downward so fast it sent me and Holly sprawling on the ground. I'm gonna kill him if the squid doesn't.

I stood up uneasily but the freakin machine twisted to the right and I tripped down and crashed right onto Holly.

"Fuck Terra!" she screamed. Actually since I was on top of her, it sounded like this: Fuud Terwa!

I rolled off of her and tried to stand up again. Unfortunately, the sub stopped suddenly and I was thrown off my feet _again_ and smashed my face on the steel floor. I heard a cracking sound in front of my face and a burst of pain came from my nose. The boy is gonna go to Hades soon.

**Ken POV**

I took a sharp turn to the right and heard a few curses from the back. Guess the girls fell down. I've got other things to worry about though. Like the half dozen tentacles coming our way. I jerk the ship just in time to dodge a hit that would have turned us to twenty-ton submarine sandwich.

Just as I was about to say that we might be safe; something slammed into the windshield and halted us. I could hear it wrap around the rest of the sub. Crap, the octopus caught us. The arm raised us up from the sea and brought us to eye level with giant. Its house size eyes gleamed with cold intelligence. Suddenly, the ship's hull began to press toward us and alarms blared. Great, he is squeezing our subs and we're gonna drop from like a ten story height, I thought. I figured we would have to use the pearls the sea god gave us until I saw a red button with a rocket picture on it. I was doubtful but what did I have to lose? I can already see cracks and holes in the sub. I slammed the button with my fist and three missiles shot from the side of the ship, all three were half the size of a human. They slammed into the squids face and exploded. The blast won't be enough to kill it, not even close. But it'll shock it enough to let us go. And it did.

Unfortunately we were about 120 feet in the air and falling from this height is gonna hurt, if not, kill. Having to girls scream right next to year ear isn't very helpful either.

**Holly POV**

I mentally cheered when I saw Squid Face drop our sub, and then I screamed when I saw the ocean below us. Terra and Ken did too, but he'll probably won't admit it.

I fully expect us to splat onto the ocean but that didn't happen. What happened was a huge wave of water came forward out of nowhere and picked up the sub like it was an ant. The wave cruised right over the octopus and pushed it down like was a little poodle.

"Er, most subs don't do this kind of thing right?" I asked.

Ken looked at me as if I grew an extra head, "No Holly, all submarines can summon 400 foot waves that can knock over giant octopi." he said sarcastically.

"Poseidon's blessing maybe?" Terra asked. She didn't even look angry at that fact she has a bloody nose. Wonder how long it'll be until she realizes that was Ken's fault again.

"Maybe," Ken said.

The wave moved pretty darn fast, the sub must be enchanted to withstand this kinda speed cause I was sure it would fall apart.

"Midway Island already." Ken confirmed from a map.

"What? That's like halfway across the Pacific!" Terra exclaimed.

"I know, it should be in sight right about…now." Ken said.

I craned my neck to look out the badly damaged window and saw two dots that looked so isolated in the ocean.

"How fast are we traveling exactly?" I asked.

"Off the chart." was the response.

In mere minutes, we had almost reached the shore of one of the islands. You know how waves grow bigger as they reach the shore? Ours grew smaller and slowed down. I'm glad because there was enough water to flood the whole island and the momentum would smash us flat.

We were gently lowered by the wave onto the rocky shores of the island and we climbed out of the sub. As soon as the last person (Terra) jumped off, the whole thing fell apart.

"Defiantly some sort of divine help," Ken said. "No demigod can single handedly control that much water and hold the some together."

"What one cannot do, many can," a voice behind us said.

We jumped and pulled out our weapons. In front of us were four boys and two girls. The oldest was seventeen or eighteen and had military cut black hair, deep, green eyes, a serious tan, and few scars. The most visible was a thin one going up from his chin to slightly above the mouth. He wore brown shorts and a white tee. A bronze staff or spear is slung over his back.

The other two boys are about Ken and Terra's age. Fourteen, maybe fifteen. Both of them are obviously identical twins. They looked like they could be the older one's younger brothers but there were a few differences. They were pretty pale, no visible scars, and their hair are curly and longer. Both wore jeans, one had a green shirt and the other had a blue and black one. They also have swords attached to their hips.

The older girl was about the same age as the twins. She had long, lush hair that reached her lower back, olive skin, and deep, sea-green eyes that seem to turn dark and black the deeper you look, like that of a deep sea. She didn't look that different from ordinary mortal girl and she didn't even have a weapon. Yet she seems to vibrate with power, like Terra once when I saw her get angry. I looked away quickly and turn to the last person.

She wore a dark blue hoodie over a blouse. She looked about high school age, 15 or 16. A large sword is strapped in a leather sheath to her back. She had shoulder length black hair and black eyes glare back at me, like an angry sea.

The oldest dude stepped forward, "So Ken, Terra. Long time no see, huh? Remember me?" he asked with a grin on his face.

My friends blinked and lowered the swords.

"Bran?" Ken asked.

**A/N: Try to guess who these guys are.**


	8. We Learn That War Is Brewing

**A/N: Okay, I know I've said this before but I'll say it again, R&R! Alerting and putting this story on your favorite list it good and all but a good review is more useful to me. Oh and I don't own PJO.**

**Ken POV**

I blink and rubbed my eyes to see if I'm seeing things. I'm not. In front of me was my old friend Bran Trident, son of Poseidon.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He grinned back at me. "I could ask you the same thing. I see you and Terra have found a new friend there."

He nodded toward Holly.

"Yeah. This is Holly; we met up with her about a year ago in China."

Holly stepped forward and offered her hand, "Nice to meet you. Are you the son of Poseidon that helped Ken and Terra in Miami?" she asked.

"Ah, so they told you about that. Yeah, I am," he said as they shook hands.

"I assume you're a demigod as well? I would say you're one of Apollo's kids but he's been locked up."

"Well, sorta." she said, chewing on her lip.

"Quarter god?" he asked.

I saw Holly glanced at Terra and me, and she nodded at Holly to continue. I shrug my shoulders.

"I was told that I'm the daughter of Hyperion. One of the Titan Lords." she said, slightly bitter.

See, after the gods lost in a war against the son of Zeus and Metis he and the Titans took control. The war itself nearly torn the world apart and when the Titans Lords took over with their new boss, things got worse. As you know, the Mist was destroyed; several immortals faded or were imprisoned. So having a Titan as a father won't help you with most demigods. Bran wouldn't care though, he's friend with all kinds of…beings and demi-titans are included. I usually don't have time to think about but I wonder who my immortal parent.

He nodded, "I've only met one child of Hyperion before. Titans don't, um, _mix_, with mortals as much as the gods. They don't need to. Nothing to be ashamed of ya know. Doesn't matter who your dad was, er, no offense dad!" he added the last part to the sea.

"So did you learn the news?" he asked.

We told him all about the message from Anake, nearly drowning, meeting his dad, the giant wave, everything. Normally I would be wary of who I tell such information but I've known Bran for awhile now. He helped us more than that one time in Florida.

When we finished, Bran was nodding his head, "Wave was defiantly sent by dad. Actually that's what made us come here. She sensed a powerful disturbance in the sea."

"She?" we asked in unison.

"Oh right," Bran said surprised, "I forgot to introduce you guys."

He gestured to the small group above us one a small pile of sand and rock.

"They're all children of sea deities. Hey come on down! Don't worry, these guys are my friends!" he yelled to his pals.

They walked down warily and looked suspicious. Can't blame them, I would do the same. They stopped a few feet behind Bran.

The two boys who are obvious twins, both of which are carrying blades. With them is a girl about my age with pale skin, a mane of black hair, and seriously deep eyes. Nothing seemed unique other than the fact that she is rather pretty. She seem to hold a weapon, but she could just be hiding it. I'm afraid to say she seems to have a air of power though. Better keep a eye on her. The other girl looks sixteen or so. She had a large sword strapped by leather to her back. All four of them seem to hold the power of the sea.

"Ken, Terra, Holly these are some friends I've met over the years. The twins are Don and Dylan Erechtheus, sons of Poseidon. The one in the one the green shirt is Don. Girl with long hair is Thal. She's the child of Pontus, primordial god of the oceans. One with the big sword and attitude to match is Sera Nis, daughter of Oceanus." Bran said cheerfully. And then got glared at by Sera.

"And now to introduce you guys, this bundle of joy is Ken." he gestured to me with sarcasm in his voice. The twins cracked a small smile.

"Terra here is the one with broken nose…," he continued.

I got punched in the arm, hard by her. So did Bran.

"Did you have to remind her?" I grumbled.

"Do I want to know how she got the bloody nose?" Bran asked.

"Let's just say that you should teach him how to drive a submarine next time." she grumbled.

Snickers followed.

"Hey I was trying not to get killed by giant sea food." I protested.

"Moving along," Bran said ignoring me, "And the youngster here is Holly, daughter of Hyperion."

Holly glared at him, "I'm not a youngster and you're not that old!"

I should mention she does not like being called "youngster, kid, or little girl."

"Okay, okay chill." Bran said holding his hands up in surrender.

"So why are you here again?" I asked as one of the twins, Dylan I think, offered Terra some nectar.

"I told you, she sensed a disturbance in the sea." he replied.

"The wave your dad sent us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could feel his energy coming nearer as you guys got closer. That's why we came to this shore. But that's not the reason we came to the Midways."

"What is?" Holly asked.

"Thal sensed several divine presences in Hawaii." this time Don answered.

"You can do that?" I asked her.

She gave a small nod.

"She's the daughter of Pontus, the embodiment of the sea itself. His name means deep sea. She can sense powerful beings and disturbances, weather and magical related, as long as they're far enough in the ocean." Bran explained.

"It's one of the perks along with a few other things." Dylan said.

"Such as?" Terra asked the girl.

She said nothing but the other girl, the daughter of Oceanus, responded for her.

"Don't expect her to speak much. It's one of the abilities she does _not_ have. She does, like me, have most of the powers of children on Poseidon. The other tricks, well you'll see." the girl named Sera's voice was loud and rough.

I decided I'll interrogate Bran later or get Terra to do it. But now I have other things to learn.

"So you came to investigate who's at Hawaii, did you find out?" I asked.

"Not yet. We actually, um, stole away on a small cruise ship headed for Hawaii from South-Eastern Russia. Only got to the Philippines before a storm came and the ship docked. We ,er, borrowed a old time war ship from a museum and took it all the way here until a lightning bolt blew it up." he explained.

I frowned, "It keeps coming to the lightning bolts. A lightning bolt and a storm sank our ship. The same thing happened to you guys."

"Labrandeus is at work all right. He's using his Zeus' lightning bolts to sink our ships. Oceanus must be helping." Don said.

"So they know that they're other deities in Hawaii." I guessed.

"Probably," Bran agreed, "I was also told from a Moon Message that a rebellion force is uniting in Hawaii and near the coast of southern California. Rumor has it that some of the free gods and goddesses are gonna go there and help us."

Holly looked confused, "But I thought direct interference was forbidden by the Ancient Laws."

Sera snorted, "That was before the gods got overthrown. Before Poseidon has nearly lost his entire realm to my father. Before even the Underworld is endangered and now some souls are coming back to this world. And before Zeus was pinned under the sky pillar. And now Chaos has grown a conscious mind and is uncreating the very universe."

**A/N: And now you know who these guys are. The true war is about to begin. And if you find the names of some people weird, I'll explain. You see, Labrandeus is an epithet or surname for Zeus. And since he is the son of Zeus and Metis, well it makes sense. Don is the last three letters of his fathers name. His twin brother, Dylan, names means "from the sea" or something like that. I don't know, I forgot. Bran "Trident" is the son of the sea god. Who uses a trident…Thal full name is Thalassa, she is the daughter of Pontus who is the male counterpart of Thalassa, Primordial Goddess of the seas. Sera Nis, girl with big sword, is an anagram of a Greek name that means sea nymph. So there you go the names of some of the characters are explained.**


	9. Someone Gets Well Done

**A/N: I don't own PJO.**

**Terra POV**

My day was going fine until I had to fight a god.

"So you're dad is still alive, huh?" Bran asked.

"According to Anake, yeah." I replied. I twirled a few strings of my hair in my fingers like I usually do when I'm nervous.

"I don't get how you could not hear from each other during those two years." Bran said doubtfully.

"Well why would the goddess lie?" I asked. I knew the answer though, to get us here. She wanted us to fight in this war and my dad may not even be alive.

Bran noticed the sudden look and tried to cheer me up, "Um, he probably doesn't know if you're alive or not. It'll be a good surprise, right Ken?"

He elbowed him, "Ow, I mean, er, right. Or as good as seeing Terra can get." he said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and increased my pace. We had been walking through the ruins of a military base for a few minutes now. Don suggested that we go to the other side of the island where the military base might hold some ships. If there were than they could use them to get to Hawaii.

"So about the resistance thing, you think they have a chance?" I asked changing the subject.

"They have to. The world under the Titans control is not going to last long. Their chaotic side will tear everything that man has built." Dylan replied.

"I think they're doing a pretty good job so far," Holly commented while pointing to the wrecked buildings. "What happened here?"

"According to the legend, Oceanus flooded the place with his minions a few decades ago. Supposedly they're using this as a military base." Bran explained.

"What? We're on enemy grounds?"

He shrugs, "Don't worry, rumor has it that they abandon the Midways a few years ago. Which is good considering that Hawaii isn't that far from here. A enemy base here would bad."

"Where do you get this information anyway?" Ken asked.

"Um, a dolphin told me." he said scratching his head.

"You mean Delphin, Poseidon's lieutenant, right?" Ken asked amused.

"No he means a regular old dolphin." Don said laughing.

"Hey shut up! The dolphin had traveled across the entire Pacific! He knew what he was saying." Bran protested.

I raised an eyebrow, "We're putting our hands in a old dolphin. How reassuring."

One of the girls, Sera I think, said, "Well what could go wrong? I could handle anybody!"

I was about to ask if she could take an army of Oceanus' goons when a new voice said, "Oh really? Even a Titaness?"

We turned to see a women dressed in silvery robes. She looked young but I learned from experience that most non-mortals are usually…ancient. And you have to be blind to think she is mortal. She had loose, black hair and her iris were the color of the full moon. A tiara, in the shape of a half-moon, sat on her head. Her skin was deathly pale.

We drew our weapons at once. I glanced over and saw that the other girl, Thal, had no weapon. What kind of demigod would go weaponless?

The goddess, or Titan, or whatever smiled coldly, "Put your weapons down. They cannot harm a ghost god."

"Melinoe?" I guessed. She was supposed to be the goddess of ghosts.

The being in front of us laughed. "I believe the son of Poseidon knows, after all you're growing pale, boy. Or perhaps you're not as brave as you like to think."

We all turned to Bran who was indeed a bit pale.

"You know here Bran?" Ken asked.

"Er, I never met her, but I heard stories. She's-"

"Selene, the first goddess of the Moon before Artemis took over." Thal said.

I frowned, "A half-blood friend of ours said she faded along with her brother, Helios."

"Helios is back as a full god again. He took over Apollo's position when the Gods broke apart." Sera said.

Don and Dylan frowned, "But she can't be the goddess of the Moon, Artemis is still free."

"That is because I am not the goddess of the Moon, yet!" Selene said. She looked impatient and annoyed.

"Then shouldn't you be, I don't know, dead?" Don asked.

She gave us another creepy smile, "No boy. You see once Lord Labrandeus came into power he sealed away that upstart Apollo. He brought back Helios using his powers and gave him the sun to control once more. And once Artemis is in chains, _I_ shall take my rightful place as one of my father's lieutenants and claim the throne of the Moon! Unfortunately, for the moment I am not a god. I was brought back as well with Helios, but, hmm…How can I say it so your mortal mind can understand? You know how ghosts and spirits can be called forth? My situation is similar. I am not a goddess, but a ghost goddess. I cannot achieve godhood until I retake what was mine. And I _will_ take the moon back!"

"So you're not immortal." Ken asked.

"Of course I am! Even better, I cannot fade. For I am a ghost god."

I looked at her harder and saw what she meant. If you focus your eyes, she becomes see through, like ghosts.

"But you don't have the gods divine magic do you?" Thal asked. "You can't use godly powers on us since you don't have any."

I assumed she was right because Selene got angry, "True that may be, but I still have servants. Besides there is one thing a ghost god can do…"

She snapped her fingers. Tiny black dots appeared getting larger as the beasts came closer. When the three of them landed they roared and surrounded us. They were huge dragons. Bigger than most some drakons. They were bright orange and had golden fire in their eyes. Literally, their eyes were golden flames. They were at least thirty, maybe forty feet long. They were tall enough so that if you stepped under it your head would only graze the surface of their scales.

"Lovely creatures aren't they? In the ancient times, I preferred to blast annoying mortals to bits with divine magic but oh well. I guess I have to improvise. I can't complain much either, watching the sun dragons tear you apart should be fun! They're from my brother, Helios. He's in such a good mood these days, he even lends dangerous monster to burn up demigods for me!"

As she talked, one of the beast got impatient and blew flames onto Don.

"Look out!" I screamed as the golden-red flames consumed the boy's body.

**Thal POV**

We rushed to the son of Poseidon's side.

"Stand back." I ordered. I summoned the power of the sea to me and blasted a wall of water at Don to put out the flames. He stuttered and stood up shakily.

"Ow that hurts more than I expected." he said. His skin was scorched red, and I'm almost certain that part of it has been burned off.

I frowned, "That fire wasn't like normal flames."

"No it isn't," the ghost goddess agreed from behind us, "It is an ancient form of fire. So intense that not even the powers of the sea god can protect you."

"Maybe it won't shelter us completely, but we can still kill these over grown lizards." Dylan said.

"Yeah, let's get that one." His brother pointed with his sword at the one a few feet away, the one that attacked him.

The sight of celestial bronze made the creature growl fury.

"Kay, so you two take that one. Ken, Terra, Holly. Since you guys worked together for awhile now, can you take the one to the left?" Bran asked.

"Consider it dead." the boy called Ken replied.

Bran smiled, "Alright than, Sera, help Thal with the goddess. I'll take the last one."

I snorted in amusement, "I can handle her alone. You need Sera's help more than I do."

The one called Terra raised an eyebrow, "You think you can take a goddess, even a ghost, down by yourself?"

I smiled back, "I'm not a regular demigod. My power exceeds that of all half-bloods and demi-titans."

"Your dad might be a primordial god but-"

A fireball interrupted the conservation and we split up.

I charged the ghost goddess head on. She smiled as I neared her.

"You think you can fight me half-blood? You're still mortal. And I have one last power."

She melted into a golden mist which encircled me. The mist clung to me like a second skin. There was only a small amount but the vapors were so tightly packed I couldn't see through the mist. Then I felt it, a sudden stab. Not physically, more like I took a knife to the soul. I winced and dropped to my knees and closed my eyes.

_Surrender, surrender…_

I could feel the familiar sensation. Like bread in water, her mind is seeping into my body. She's trying to posses me. I summoned my power. The mighty sea roaring inside my mortal body screamed to be let loose. The energy from it would vaporize the dragons and send the wanna be goddess into Tartarus. But it would also harm the others. So I restrict my powers. I allowed my spirit to fight against hers, but locked it inside my body so the energy won't be released. I could feel her reaching into my mind…

_What's this? You still resist? I am an immortal! You cannot fight my might!_

_I am the child of Pontus, the sea itself. You cannot control me. Leave!_

I put as much power into the thoughts as possible and I felt her presence leave. I opened my eyes and saw that mist had begun to form the figure of the former goddess. She wasn't as strong as the last one, not even close. I can defeat her.

"So you can protect yourself from possession, eh? Let's see how well you do in a fight."

She turned into mist again and reformed. This time she changed instead of a young woman, the mist formed a different shape. There was no arms, legs, just a long body. The mist reformed into a giant pale snake.

"Now, letsss ssseee how weeellll your fighting sssskillllsss arrree." she hissed before lunging at me, jaws opened, fangs ready to pierce through steel.

**A/N: Good this chapter is longer! By the way, I'm afraid to say that I probably won't be able to use your characters in the story line. But since only, like two or three of you submitted I don't think it'll be a major problem. Sorry guys, I need to keep the plot going. If you've paid attention while reading you would-oops. Better not tell you. I'll let you figure it out :) Anyway, as all ways, please review. **


	10. We Fall From The Sky

**A/N: I don't own anything here. Remember to review.**

**Terra POV**

I drew my sword and shield and ducked to avoid a fireball. Ken run alongside me and Holly aims her bow from a distance.

"Usual plan?" I asked.

He gave a small nod of agreement. The "usual" plan means I distract the giant monster while Ken attacks from the side, or back or wherever he finds a weak spot. Holly would follow along and cover me with her bow.

You may wonder why I'm the one facing the giant dragon head on. Ken may be more serious and good with strategies, but I'm superior to him in fighting skill. This is a good thing, since he would never have agreed to work together unless I am better at something.

As we reached the giant lizard, he turns to go behind it. Time to do my part.

"Yo ugly lizard with a breath to match! Fight someone your own size!" I yelled at him, her, whatever it is.

The dragon stared at me as if I was insane. Guess no one treated him like that, he was thoroughly shocked. For like five seconds. Than the shock turn into rage. He reared his head and roared. Listening to it from only a ten feet distant is not safe for your ears or nose.

It opened its mouth and was about to blow a fireball when three arrows lodge themselves into his maw. He growled in annoyance and crushed them with his teeth. It turned its attention back to me and charged.

I ran towards the dragon and ducked to avoid another ball of flames. As it fangs came down, I leapt over its head and stabbed my sword in a chink of its armor like scales. Bright, crimson blood oozed out when I pulled my sword out. The dragon roared in anger and thrashed its body back and forth. I grabbed onto a scale and held on like a cowboy in a rodeo show. The dragon lifted its wings and attempted to fly but a dozen arrows flew at one of its wings. Half of them were deflected by the dragon's scale but the other pierced through the thin scales. Blood dripped down like rain drops.

It roared in anger and but the arrows didn't do much than annoy it. It turned its eyes onto Holly who aimed another arrow. She shot it but he blew it away with a fireball. The dragon was about to strike again so I drove my sword into a gap between the armored skin. The dragon howled and started spiraling in the air. I grabbed on for dear life, I can see the whole island from this height. My stomach began to feel queasy. Suddenly the dragon flipped upside down in the air and I was thrown off.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" was the only thought in my mind was I sailed to my death. I crashed hard. One second I was 100 feet above the ground and the next I was a centimeter from getting face planted to the earth.

**Ken POV**

While Terra was doing a rodeo show, I stabbed at monsters back leg. There was a wide gap there where there isn't much protection. It roared and flapped its wings. Before it took flight, I grabbed onto a leg and pulled myself up. Knowing Terra, she would get air sick and throw up over one of us.

As I climbed I began stabbing at any opening I could find in the damn thing. Course that was before it started spinning out of control, soaring and swooping around.

I wrapped my arms around the reptilian foreleg and heard someone screaming. I turn to see a human shape free-falling through the air.

My heart raced up, we are about three hundred feet in the air. No way an demigod can survive that kind of a fall. I was about to scream myself when a thought occurred to me, this isn't the first time she fell from a height that should have smashed every bone in her body.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure about this?" a thirteen year old boy asked. He wore tattered jeans and a black, dust covered, shirt. His eyes were dark gray and his black hair hung wildly in several directions._

"_You got a better idea Ken?" a girl of equal age asks. She wore jeans and a green shirt under a torn jacket. Its sleeve was ripped in a shape of a claw. A passing wind blew her dark brown, almost black, hair. He skin was slightly tanned._

"_Um, no but this is ridiculous! I can't believe I'm listening to her!" the boy said crossly._

"_Hey Sylvia helped us a lot!" the girl protested._

"_That doesn't mean she was right, heck she was just guessing!" he grumbled._

"_If the rumor is true than-"_

"_Then we'll get a good amount of supplies of ambrosia and nectar." a new voice interrupted._

_Both heads turn to see a teenager about their age, maybe a year or two older._

"_Seen anything?" the boy asked._

"_A rogue hellhound, but it headed in the opposite direction." the new girl replied. Her auburn hair reached slightly below her shoulders. Her eyes were frosty blue. "And I didn't ask you to come here."_

"_You need our help." the younger girl insisted. "You can't break in alone, Sylvia."_

_The older teen frowned, "Fine, whatever. Anyway, there's only about half a dozen mortals in the building. A few are armed with some kind of guns."_

_The boy shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe we're attacking a group of mortals. With _celestial bronze _weapons. These things can't hurt them!"_

"_They don't have to! We just need to go in, get the supplies and get out."_

"_You make it sound easy," he grumbled._

"_C'mon, let's go," the girl with dark hair coaxed._

"_Fine, let's get it over with." the boy sighed._

_The trio walked past ruined streets for some time until they reached a ten-brick house._

"_It's in good condition compared to the others." one of the girls commented._

"_That's what's worrying me," the boy mumbled._

"_It was on the opposite end of the area that was attacked in the first battle." the girl with auburn hair said, "Monster didn't have a need to pay much attention to it. Most half-bloods were on the other side of town."_

"_Where are the mortals anyway?" the boy asked._

"_Top floor I think." the older girl replied._

_They entered the building and walked silently up the stairs._

"_Remember the plan?" the lighter haired girl asked._

"_Yup."_

"_Yeah."_

_They walked up several flights of stairs until the voices could be heard._

"_C'mon, why not?" a male voice asked._

"_It's supposed to burn us to ashes! It's demigod food!" another voice said._

"_What harm can a bite do?" a different voice mused. "Or a sip."_

"_We took it so it can be destroyed! Not to eat it!" a woman's voice chided._

"_Chill, the burning up part is probably just a myth they made up. I heard that it supposed to taste like whatever you want." a younger voice said._

"_You people are idiots!"_

"_Shut up, nobody's gonna make you eat it if you don't want to. Besides it's not good to waste food," the teenage boy said stupidly._

"_I wish you eat all your vegetables," another female voice grumbled._

"_They're actually going to eat the ambrosia?" the younger girl hissed. "They'll burst into flames!"_

"_Maybe we should let them than. Saves us the trouble of having to get past them for the food." the boy suggested._

"_Ken!"_

"_Right, sorry."_

"_We have to stop them, their death will only be blamed on us demigods if we don't."_

"_Stupid mortals." the boy grumbled._

"_You do realize at least one of grandparents is mortal right?" the dark haired girl said._

"_I meant these-"_

"_Shut up!" the other girl hissed. "Quick I think a few of them decided to eat the god-food. We have to stop those worthless idiots."_

_The boy grumbled something about worthless mortals but followed his friend._

_They ran inside just as one man was holding a chunk of ambrosia to his mouth. "Drop it!" the girl ordered._

_He blinked, "What are you kids-"_

_The boy did not wait for him to complete his sentence. He tackled him and shoved all the immortal food off the table. Plates broke and glass shattered, spilling nectar all over the place._

"_Watch you little punk!" the teenager got up. He was high school aged._

_He shoved the boy down but he bounced back and planted a punch to his face._

"_Ken this is not part of the plan!"_

"_Having these idiots eat immortal food is not part of the plan!"_

"_They're demigods!" one of the men screamed hysterically._

_Another one pulled out a gun and aimed it at the three of them._

"_Stay away you little monsters!" he yelled._

"_Look sir we didn't come to-"_

_He didn't wait, he fired off a round of bullets at them._

"_Look out!" the boy slammed into his friends and they crashed onto thefloor._

"_Smooth one." one of them mumbled._

"_Shut up." was the response._

_The mortals and half-bloods struggled and cursed but eventually the humans fled from the scene. The demigods were had minor cuts from some knives but otherwise fine._

"_Well that went well." the green-eyed girl commented._

"_Easy for you to say, I landed onto nectar. My pants wet." the boy grumbled._

_One of the girls laughed and other suppressed an amused smile._

_Boom!_

_The laughing girl went rigid and suddenly turn limp. She fell backward and out of an old, large, open window._

"_TERRA!"_

_Her body crashed into the ground below._

Clang! Roaring sound. Bursts of fire.

Ken blinked his eyes. The sound of battle has driven his flashback away. He then realized he was clinging onto a flying dragon, roughly three hundred feet in the air. He scrambled up the leg of the beast, which had begun to come closer to get a better shot at the demigods with its fire. Or maybe it just wanted to eat them.

As I got to the dragon's neck it stopped attacking Holly, who was trying to reach Terra, and remembered it had a guest riding on his back. It shifted and twisted to get me off but I held on tightly. Eventually it gave. More likely it got angry when Holly shot a bulls-eye at its eye. While the stupid dragon was distracted and stopped trying to shake me off like a rag doll, I spotted a chink in its armor like scales, below the shoulders and connected the wing to the body. I gripped my sword tightly and stabbed in with enough force to drive the blade all the way into the flesh.

The dragon roared, this time not in rage, but in pain. The force of its voice nearly broke my eardrums. It looked like it was about to fall but unfortunately, it just dropped a few yards before regaining control. Too bad I can't say the same for myself. I used both hands to stab the dragon, and now I realize I'm sliding off its back. I grabbed desperately but couldn't find a grip anywhere. Soon, I was free-falling to my doom.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! It would be such a shame to have them die. Maybe I'll let them live.**


	11. We Make Dragons Explode

**A/N: Like I said a dozen times already. I don't own PJO…I own PJO! Hah! I said it! Take that!**_** Lightning comes down and turns me to dust.**_** Damn Rick's connection with Zeus. Now how am I supposed to write if I'm pile of dust? I-don't-own-PJO.**

**Thal POV**

I dodge as the silvery serpent strike. It hissed as me angrily. Absolute hate shines in its golden eyes. It lunges again but this time its tail curls around my leg, tripping me.

"Ah fuck!"

It begins to wrap around me completely, like a boa constrictor. The air was literally being squeezed out of me. I would rather get hugged by a over a excited Cyclopes any day.

I struggled against the serpent, which was more like a drakon, but to no avail.

_I need more power, I need to put more effort_ I thought.

I concentrated, ignoring the cracking bones and burning sensation in my lungs. Concentrate. I feel the power of the sea surrounding me, even in the middle of a large island. I could feel it offer me to drown the whole place. Consume the entire land. No, this is the power of the sea, _outside_. I need to look deeper, into the power fused into my soul. The pulsing energy of the oceans. It was enough to obliterate this island and more, but I only need a portion of the power…

My eyes snap open as a jet of water come flying at hundreds of miles per hour. It slammed into the giant snake with enough force to smash rocks. Only reason I wasn't dead from the collision was because of my powers. The serpent was blown aside and I was free. As the water soaked me, I fell my strength multiple by ten folds. Maybe even more.

The moon goddess/snake lifted its scaly head and hissed in rage. It lunged at me again but I willed the water to come. The salt water formed a wall so dense that it was harder than most stones. I heard a sickening crack as the drakon cracked cracked her head on the wall. It vaporized into mist again, reforming to create the moon goddess, Selene.

Even in humanoid form she hissed at me, "How is this possible? You cannot defeat a goddess!"

"First of all you're not a goddess. Second of all, you don't know anything of my powers. So call off the over sized lizards or your brother's not gonna see those things ever again."

To say that she was furious was a understatement.

"You will pay one day. When I rise to power you will pay dearly child of the seas. And as for your friends, they will die with you!" With that, she vanished into light.

I turned to see my friends still fighting the dragons. I guess I had better help them.

**Terra POV**

Groaning, I got up from the ground trying to ignore the pain. My fall made a foot deep crater in the ground. Strange thing? I'm still alive, although I feel like every muscle and bone in my body has be bruised. I rubbed my eyes but I my vision still seem fuzzy.

"You okay Terra?" Holly asked.

"Oh I'm fine; I just fell from a dragon that's a few hundred feet in the air. No biggie." I said sarcastically as I glared. Well tried to glare at least, kinda hard to focus when you're seeing triple Holly.

She gasped, "You're alive? But-but- you fell from, hundreds of feet from air!"

"No, I died and Hades didn't want to take my soul. Of course I'm alive." I said, partly sarcastic.

"Yeah you're fine," she decided.

There was a deafening roar from above and I figured the dragon is most be pretty pissed off at Ken. We turn to look up and saw the dragon beating its wings unsteadily. As my eyes focused, I saw a person falling from the sky, eagle-style.

"Is that Ken?" I asked in bewilderment and fear. I highly doubt he can survive that kinda fall. I was wondering if he could survive the fall or if we should try to catch him when a huge torrent of water came and swirled on the ground. He fell right on top of the swirling water.

I ran forward just as the water parted. Somehow he managed to get up to his feet.

"Well that didn't hurt as much as I expected." he mumbled.

"How did you survive that kind of fall? You were like ten stories in the air!"

"I could as you the same thing." he retorted.

"Yeah well this isn't my first time remember?" I said remembering the little adventure we had a year ago with an old friend.

He grimaced, "Don't remind me. Who was controlling the water?"

"That would be me."

We turned to see Thal jogging toward us.

"But the sea is a few miles away." Holly said.

"My range of control of the ocean is greater than those of an ordinary child of Poseidon or Oceanus. My father is the sea itself so naturally the oceans are inclined to help me," she explained. "By the way, we still have a fight to finish." She pointed up to an angry dragon.

"Wait what about Selene?" Ken asked.

"Gone." she replied simply than formed a wall of water to block a fireball.

Holly shot another arrow that buried itself into the dragons neck. It seem to weaken but still stayed in the air.

Thal held out her hand and the water flowed toward her. As it reached her hand, the liquid shaped itself into a scimitar. A second one formed in her hand.

"Help the others, I'll finish this one," she ordered. A remaining liquid surrounded her leg and carried her off like a typhoon.

Ken frowned, I know he doesn't like being ordered but he doesn't really have much of a choice here. He grabbed his sword, "C'mon guys, let's go."

We reached the twin sons of Poseidon who were being backed against a building by the sun dragon. It blew fire at them but they ducked.

"Hey dragon!" Ken yelled. He hurled his black and bronze blade at the dragon just as it twisted its head at us. It sunk deep into its neck, spilling deep red blood. The lizard growled and turned to face us. Big mistake, Holly launched a few arrows into its scaly face. The twins stabbed at some chinks in the dragons leg. It growled angrily and turned to face them. That's when I jump forward with my sword and thrust my blade into a exposed part of its neck. It stumbled and fell on its legs.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Don said. I recognize him cause of his shirt.

"Why isn't it turning to dust?" I muse.

"Well that went well." Bran said as he and the others walked to us. I could see the dragons they killed in a few blocks away. "Although the dragons seem to look familiar to me."

"You fought them before?" Ken asked.

"No, if I did I would remember. I did fight lots of other dragons before, maybe that's why these lizards remind me of something."

Thal looked uneasy for someone who just killed a sun dragon by herself. "Bran remember that other sun dragon we fought a few years ago in Texas? It was smaller than these but when it died-"

'It exploded." Bran finished. "Quick check its eyes!"

"Why?" Dylan asked as he walked to the dragon we killed.

"Cuz, if they're glowing bright red than the sun dragon will-"

**BOOOOM!**

A loud explosion shook the earth.

"Explode. That was probably the one I killed with Sera."

**BOOOOOM!**

"That must be the other one. It sounds closer."

"Not important man! The eyes are glowing red! And the skin, er scales, are smoking!" Dylan said.

"We've got less than a minute. Let's go!" Bran ordered.

We ran from the dragon. Bran and Thal were leading. Behind them was Sera, Ken, Don and me. Dylan and Holly were at the rear.

I glanced back to make sure the others were following. I saw light spilling out from the dragon in rays and fire somehow erupted onto its skin.

"Move faster!" Ken ordered.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" I grumbled as I pulled Holly so she'll keep up.

An explosion sent a force wave that sent me flying a few feet into the air before crashing. At least I had a comfortable landing on top of Bran and Don who tripped over each other.

**A/N: I got a healer from Apollo cabin to heal me. Review or else Zeus will strike you down with his master bolt. Seriously, I need some feedback people!**


	12. The Battle Begins

**A/N: Review or dare may be no updates for days! I don't own PJO. Oh and review people! I need suggestions and opinions! C'mon!**

**Holly POV**

Our trip through the Pacific was peaceful until we were ambushed by evil sea sushi.

"How long till we reach Hawaii?" Don asked in a bored tone. He was playing cards with his twin brother and Ken.

"Thirty minutes, maybe?" Sera replied while polishing her sword.

Groans came from the boys, "We've been here for centuries already!"

"A few hours are more exact." Bran said from the wheel.

The twins grumbled but continue their game with Ken. I hope they didn't gamble anything, with his serious expression you wouldn't think he was much at poker but you'd be surprised. He bankrupted a dude once of three hundred bucks.

"Where's that other girl?" Sera asked.

"You mean Thal?" I responded.

"No, the other one, Terra, right?"

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"I was wondering where she is."

"Seasick I think." Bran commented from the wheel.

I blinked in surprise, "She get's seasick?"

"You haven't notice yet? Even after she threw up on your shoe?" Ken asked, amusement was in his voice.

I made a face, "Well, we were about to be eaten by seafood. I was kinda busy screaming."

"Don't disrespect the sea creatures." Bran chided but his tone was joking.

"Ugh, I'm kill if I hear that word again." a tired voice complained.

I turned around to see Terra, clutching her stomach in pain.

I helped her to a bench and she sat.

"I was looking for medicine but couldn't find any," she explained.

"Don't worry, just half an hour to go." I promised.

She groaned, "It feels like eternity."

"NOOOOOO!" two voices screamed.

"What? Are we being attacked?" Sera asked jumping up and began waving her giant blade around. She seems to enjoy combat as much as a child of Ares does.

"Worse! We lost ten drachmas to this bastard!" Don cursed and points accusingly at Ken who gives a sight smirk.

Sera rolled her eyes, "You two suck at card games!"

"That's not true," Dylan protested, "We beat a half-blood once."

"Who was ten." Bran called from the controls.

"Rematch!" Don demanded.

"How much?" Ken asked amused.

"Ten drachmas each!" Dylan said.

"Fine." he chuckles. The guy is gonna be a lot richer at the end of this trip than ever. Only time he lost in poker before was to a son of Dionysus.

We neared the Hawaiian Islands when the twins lost their fifteenth match in a row. It was also when the sea serpents attacked.

**Ken POV**

"I win again," I said as I played my ace card.

The sons of Poseidon groaned as they lost for the fifteenth time. I was about suggest another game when a sea serpent ripped off the railings of the ship.

"Looks like we company," Don commented.

"Can you tell them to leave?" Terra asked, her face was greener than usual.

"Well we can try, but they won't listen." Dylan said.

Something slams into the ship and it shudders.

"Do something! I can't drive when I'm being attacked by killer snakes!" Bran yelled.

"I got this," Sera assured us and jumped over the side. She landed on one of the snakes head and slashed at the neck. Green blood oozed out and the serpent turned into slime.

"One down, about a dozen more," I said.

"We'll take them; we're on our home turf." Dylan said before he and his brother jumped off.

They created five feet tall waves to ride on as they fought the monsters. One decided to attack the ship again. It bit into the hull and was about to rip a hole in the ship but I threw a knife at him. It connected right in between the eyes. It shivered but slowly turned into green goop.

After a few minutes, the remaining serpent gave up and retreated.

"Well, that was fun." Sera said as she wiped the her blade clean.

"Easy for you to say, I got snake slime all over me!" Don complained.

We reached the island without another disturbance, which was lucky of us seeing that, our sucks more than most demigods.

As Bran docked the ship, I wondered about the prophecy. I was too busy trying to stay alive to put much thought about it before but now...

_Three shall sail to the sun_. That must mean traveling east, right? Well we did, all the way east and arrived on the western part of Earth. But it said three shall travel, there's like eight of us. I pushed that part out of my mind for now. _And fight in a war that must be won_. Well, that must be the war against the Titans and the new king right? _For creations sake/The first beings must wake_. Well that must be Gaia, she was one of the first beings after all and even Poseidon admitted we needed her help. _Beware the Underworld god who wishes all_. Okay how much Underworld gods are there? Hades is the most likely, he always wanted to more power but he was made the Thirteenth Olympian over fifty years ago. Persephone, Melinoe, and Thanatos work under Hades, wait…Thanatos and Melinoe betrayed him. So it could be one of them. And there is Iapetus, who wishes control of the Underworld. He's the most likely, I thought. _And if he succeeds than all shall fall_. Melinoe and all goddesses are out. It directly states "_he"_. So I have to fight in a war against the most powerful immortals, wake Gaia from her slumber, and stop a Underworld god.

"Hey Ken you all right?"

I turned to see Bran, looking at me worried.

"Fine, just thinking about the Prophecy." I replied. No use lying to him, he has a sixth sense to sense out the truth. Then again his grandmother is the goddess Alathea, goddess of truth and sincerity. It's also a disadvantage to him cause he can't make a direct lie.

He nodded, "You have any ideas about what it could mean?"

"Several," I responded, "But nothing solid."

He patted my back, "No worries, we'll figure it out. Eventually."

"And if we don't there won't be much to worry about, the world's gonna end anyway." Dylan said enthusiastically.

"Cheerful," Terra said sarcastically. "Now let's get off this thing before I throw up."

"Not on me again," Holly warned.

"So, do you have any idea where they might be camping? Cause Hawaii is pretty vague seeing as it has dozens of islands." I asked.

"Um, we were hoping to work out the details later." Don said sheepishly.

Terra groaned, "Great, we'll be wandering for days before we find them."

Thal closed her eyes, "There are people on this island. Close by, northeast by 71 degrees."

"How do you know?" I asked.

A loud explosion erupted about a half a mile northeast of us.

"I she's right." Dylan supplied.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, let's go!" I yelled.

We ran forward to where the explosion came from.

As we got closer I could hear the sounds of battle that I heard too many time before. Metal against metal as weapons clash, war cries being yelled, people screaming for help, Greek fire exploding.

It didn't take long for us to get there. What I saw was the second biggest battle scene I have seen so far. There were two sides. One consisted of only half-bloods. They worked in different groups which struggled to keep a up several phalanx positions. There were a few small towers and buildings where archers would shoot at the enemy. Nature spirits came from the tree and earth and pelted the enemies with boulders and grew wild plant around them.

The enemy side was made of groups of giants, legions of dracaenae, a small pack of hellhounds, and a squad of sheep. Seriously, there were about a dozen black haired. Each of them was like the size of a small school bus. They had huge curled horns the color of bronze. Or maybe it was bronze.

The giants bashed through the wall of shielded troops and the dracaenae clashed against nature spirits. Hellhounds devoured the stragglers for lunch. The worst though were the rams. They jumped over the soldiers and into the center of the troops where they weren't ready. The rams landed onto men, flattening them into a pancake. They leapt into the towers and plowed down the archers. Every time someone would attack they jump into the safety of their own forces.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was winning.

**A/N: It seems our heroes are to late to save the rebellion force. Or are they? Oh and you're probably confused as to why there are sheep fighting in battle. You'll see in the next chapter. Which I'll only post if there are at least five reviews!**


	13. We Kill Alot of Sheeps

**A/N: Read and review or else. Seriously or else. I don't own the series of books known as PJO. By the way, anyone want to vote for the first point of view in the next chapter? The options are Ken, Terra, Holly, Thal, **

**Terra POV**

I drew my sword and shield but I couldn't tell who to help first. The resistance seems to be out numbered five to one.

"I don't even know where to start to fight." Holly murmured.

"Yeah, it looks like this battle was lost before it even begun." Don agreed.

"We traveled across the whole Pacific Ocean, I got shot in the arm, and we nearly drowned twice already, and got cursed at by these guys. No hell of a way are we leaving now." Ken stated firmly.

"Dude their outnumbered like ten to one." Dylan protested.

I have to agree with him, even if it's a bit of a exaggeration. I mean the resistance looks like they're gonna shatter any minute. And I'm not going to admit this but I'm afraid. Not of just dying, no, I'm afraid that I won't be able to see my dad again. Call me a coward, but I hadn't have a family in years.

"Three to one at worst, only looks bad these they're surrounded." shot back Ken, who broke my thoughts.

"I agree. We came all the way here, might as well try." Bran said.

Before anyone could answer, a hellhound jumped at me. I was prepared though and stabbed it in the face, as it got close.

"They're right you know. This resistance might be the last large group of rebels in this century. If we abandon them now than the last hope for freedom from the tyrant will be abolished." Thal said.

I was surprised to hear her talk because she usually stays out of arguments and never talked unless necessary.

Bran nodded, "Anybody who wants to leave go ahead but I'm staying here."

Nobody moved.

"So it's decided then. We split in two groups one deals with the goats. They're the biggest threat. The other group will attack that enemy phalanx." Ken pointed at a group of giants trying to break through a line of soldiers in front of a group of tents. "The tents are probably their camp. Those soldiers won't hold much longer and the other giants are keeping the others busy. We'll have to help them."

"Who put you in charge?" Sera demanded, although I saw grudging respect in her eyes.

"You have a better plan?" Ken retorted.

"All right guys, chill. Let's save the killing for the enemy, okay? Sera, Don, Dylan, and Thal, can you deal with the giants?" Bran asked.

They nodded.

"That leaves the goats to us." Ken said. "We don't have to necessarily kill them either. Just wound their legs so they won't be able to get past the defenses."

Bran pumped his fist in the air, "Kay guys, let's do this."

We nodded and with a pounding heart, I jumped to battle.

Surprisingly enough, I found Ken at my side.

"Funny that this is how it ends, huh?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow before killing a hellhound.

"Our chances aren't impossible."

"You must think they must be good since you're committing to it," I teased as I ducked under a giant's fist.

He stabbed the giant in the leg and ran. "Well, like I said before. We spent all that time to come here, might as well die here."

"Heart warming."

"Where are those damn rams?" he asked suddenly.

"Don't see one. Are you really that eager to die?" I asked, half-joking.

"Well-DUCK!"

I dropped to the ground just as the goat, sheep, thing nearly plowed into me.

Before either of us could counter-strike, it jumped away.

"Damn-OW!"

A ram had kicked him in the leg as it passed by.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Just a bruise," he winced, "Stupid goat."

I held back a smirk, only because he would get annoyed and lose his focus. Then he would be knocked out cold and I'll have to fight demon goats by myself.

Speaking of goats, another one tried to bulldozer into us. As it went by, Ken threw a dagger into one of its hind legs.

The monsters bleated in pain, but from something that big, it sounded like a motorcycle tearing by. We hacked at the crimpled thing with our swords and it turned into dust.

"One down, about eleven more to go," Ken said.

That's how we spent the next fifteen or twenty minutes. Killing sheep's with big horns and other monsters we ran into. In total we killed about five of them, which is about half, hopefully Bran and Holly killed about the other half.

I stabbed a dracaenae in the head and began fighting a twelve foot tall giant when I met the god who I would fight. In this case, a Titan.

"WHO DARES!"

The voice was so loud that I cringed and even the giant lowered his club. Probably to make sure he wasn't the one being yelled at. I took it as a chance to stab him in the torso and than in the face. He crumpled to dust immediately.

"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE YOU MISERABLE HALF-BLOOD!"

I figured that it was probably Ken who was about to be killed and saw that I was right.

Standing fifteen feet away was a huge man clad in night black armor, which were dotted with little silvery, white dots like stars. He wore a watching black helm that had huge curled, ram horns on each side. In his hand was an eight-foot spear with a handle made of black metal, just like his armor, and had a glowing white point. In the other hand was a black shield with a white insignia of a ram.

I was half hoping he was fighting with us but the fact that Ken was sprawled under him probably meant he wasn't.

_Great, what did he do to draw the attention of someone like him?_ I wondered. I soon found out in about a second.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAY MY SACRED ANIMALS!" he bellowed. Limping behind him was a ram with silver blood oozing from its leg. It looked at Ken smugly like it was say, ha, you're in trouble now.

I had about thirty seconds to do something because Ken is gonna be impaled at the end of that spear if I don't. And I may not be a genius, but I can figure out who that guy is. The star-like armor, the rams, obviously he is Krios Titan of Constellation and the South. Now I just have to figure a way to fight him without dying.

"Any last words mortal?" he snarled at Ken who was trying to get up. It was in vain seeing Krios had planted his right foot on his chest.

I took and deep breath and did something that would get me place as one of the bravest people in the world or simply the stupidest. I charged the Titan Lord.

"HEY STUPID GUY WITH HORNS!" I screamed as I jumped.

Miraculously enough, Krios looked up. And my foot smashed right into his nose which was exposed from the helm. A loud crack followed and the Titan stumbled backward clutching his broken nostril. Not a killing blow, heck he probably isn't even hurt that much. But it is enough to distract him.

"C'mon before he kills us." I grabbed Ken and pulled him up. We both ran for our lives.

"Thanks for the save." he breathed as we ran.

"No problem. Just don't make a habit of it to fight Titans."

"YOU WILL SUFFER DEARLY MORTALS!"

Ah good grief.

I heard heavy footsteps behind us and a loud crunch as Krios landed in front of us.

The Titan Lord of the South was fuming. Steam was literarily coming from his skin and golden ichor dripped from his nose

His peered at us through the helm.

"So you are the two meddlesome heroes that Oceanus' pets failed to kill, eh? Well technically Lelantos was supposed to dispose of you, but since you're here I think I will do it for him. I'm sure my lord won't mind." he growled at us but there was a slight grin on his face.

"Great we're wanted by the tyrant himself." Ken muttered.

Krios chuckled, "Indeed. The girl will be given a quick death if she wishes. You however have to be punished for killing my rams."

"Actually I helped kill them too." I piped up.

Krios face would have been funny to watch if it wasn't so scary.

"That's it, you're both dead!"

He lunged as us like a whirlwind.

I jumped aside to avoid being skewered but still got a cut on my arm. I guess I shouldn't have said I helped killed his pets cause he continued to throw his attacks at me. I blocked as best as I could but for he got in several blows. Cut in the hand, small stab wound in the stomach, slashed on the cheek, but the worst was the pierce in the shoulder. I dropped my sword from and he kicked me in the chest. My vision was getting fuzzy but I could still feel the burning sensation in my arm.

"Huh, you demigods aren't so tough these days are you?" he laughed. Which was his biggest mistake. While he was distracted by enjoying my pain, I grabbed my fallen sword with my hand. I winced as pain surged through the arm. I switched it to my left hand. Just as he looked back at me, I lunged and was able to make a decent cut on his face. He stumbled back, more out of surprise than pain.

"Tougher than I thought I see. I won't go easy a second time." he warned

"No need to go easy." a voice from behind the Titan stated.

He turned but no one was there. Ken was however, in air. As he fell he stabbed Krios in the face and left the dagger stuck there. The Titan screamed so loud that they could hear him on Mount Olympus.

"Here, drink." he commanded as he handed me a bottle of nectar. After gulping it down for a few seconds, Ken snatched it back.

"Easy, too much and you'll burst in flames."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." I mumbled. The taste was different for everyone and for me, it tasted like one of my dad's old soup recipe. Hadn't had one in years, I forgot most of the ingredients but still remember the taste.

"You won't have to worry about overdose. In fact all the nectar in the world can't heal you once I'm through with both of you."

We turned to the Krios, who I momentarily forgot about. Half of his face was drenched in the golden blood of the gods, but the look in his stone cold eyes told us he was not bluffing. We are so dead.

**A/N: Unlike most of my other chapters, this one had only one point of view throughout the whole thing. I wonder if they can both survive the Titan of the South's wrath. This is gonna be interesting…**


	14. Terra Throws a Tantrum

**A/N: Read & Review or I'll flay you'll alive. Whatever that means. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own PJO. Oh and I see there wasn't much reviews.**

**Holly POV**

The arrow soared through the air and hits the ram right in the eye and it turns to golden dust immediately.

I was about to relax when a loud roar behind me reminded me that I was still in the middle of a huge battle. I jumped out of the way just as a ten-foot giant took a swing at me. I grabbed an arrow, notched it, and released. My aim was perfect. The arrowhead buried itself into the giants skull and he disintegrated within seconds.

"I see someone has been practicing." someone commented.

I jumped in surprise and notched another arrow. When I turned I saw it was only Bran.

"Jeez, you scared me!" I told him annoyed.

He chuckled, "I can see that. No need to put an arrow through my head, though."

I lowered the bow. I wondered what to do now. Help Ken and Terra? Or go and guard the line with the other rebels? I've never been much for coming up with strategies, that's usually Ken's thing.

I decided to voice my thoughts, "So now what do we do?"

Bran thought about for a second before responding, "The other two should be done killing their fair share of rams now. The rebels have been fighting for a longer time, they'll need help."

We tried to skim the edges of the battlefield but every time a monster saw us, it would charge without question. It took us ten minutes just to get twenty yards fifty yards forward.

"It's taking forever." Bran murmured.

I understood what he was saying immediately, for every monster we killed, another took its place. But it wasn't impossible, if we can just get off the battlefield we can move back to them without interference.

We were at the edge of the fighting when we met our first half-blood enemy. He stepped in front of us in full gleaming battle gear.

"You're not going anywhere rebels. You will all die in the name of the New King!"

**Ken POV**

I figured that I had about thirty seconds to live before Krios kills us all. Might as well do as much damage as possible. I got up and held up my blade and blocked his strike. The force of it was enough to sheer through steel like it was paper, I could hear the Celestial Bronze crack. I gripped harder and somehow pushed back the strike and countered with my own. I guess he was surprised that I managed to survive because my blade hits him right where his heart should be. Unfortunately the armor deflects the blow and the Titan regains his sense.

"YOU DARE? YOU'LL ROT IN TARTARUS!" he bellowed before launching into a storm of attacks.

I blocked the first few strikes out of sheer instinct. My mind goes into extreme battle mode and everything else becomes a blur. I move my sword just as he shifts his spear, every one of his movements is responded. I guess I have to be thankful for my heritage, it apparently gave me the skill to hold my own against the Titan Lord. For like ten seconds. As soon as he realized we were getting nowhere he growled in frustration.

"Curse you! You think you can stand up to a Titan warrior? I'll prove you wrong puny human!" With that he roared and an invisible force barrier blew me thirty feet into the air and I went at least a hundred feet before I landed. What I was expecting was to break every bone in my body. What I wasn't expecting was a mountain of sand cushioning my fall.

I got up from the sand and sawed that it was monster dust. Probably from a group of giants or maybe a drakon or two.

I winced as I got up. Death was avoided and no bones were broken, but the jolt reopened the gun wound on my shoulder again.

I saw Terra barely holding off the Titan, I grabbed my sword with my good hand and charged to them.

_Almost there, almost there_, I thought. Suddenly, a squad of a dozen dracaenae stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going half-blood?" one of the snake woman hissed.

"If you have half a brain than you will get out of my way!" I growled at them.

They made these weird hissing sounds in their throats, which I guess was their way to laugh. I lifted my sword, stabbed the nearest one into dust, and slashed the other one's spear in half. The rest of them decided to laugh later and resumed trying to kill me.

**Terra POV**

I jumped up when Ken was sent flying. I was relieved when saw him get up.

"I would worry about myself if I were you girl." Krios warned.

I barely had time to react to block his strikes, my arm still throbbed in pain. It didn't take long for him to beat me. I staggered back and he knocked the breath out of me. I groaned and looked up to see a spear point at my throat and the sneering face of Krios.

"I hope you're ready to die godling, Lord Labrandeus will reward me well once you die!" he sneered.

I had it now. Maybe it was the fact that most things tried to kill me since age five and that I was fighting to live since twelve. Or maybe it was seeing so many demigods being overwhelmed by these monsters. Maybe it was seeing my friends being hurt. Or not being able to live through this to see my dad again. Or just being bullied around by this so called king and his little servants. It might have even been wrong for me to lose my temper, but I had to much anger and pain to hold in. I had to let it out, to take it out on someone. And Krios was the best choice.

I let my mind slip into auto-pilot. I felt the surge of power immediately, like a millions of volts of electricity going through you.

The effect was immediate. I grabbed the spear and pulled it over me. The Titan resisted but my strength had increased by at least twenty folds now and I had the advantage of surprise. I lifted him and the spear over him head. He lost his grip and fell to the ground. I took three steps forward and hurled the spear into his face. He tried to dodge it but it hit his side with a loud thud. The spear had pierced through his armor. He howled and ripped the weapon out. I was ignoring all of this though. The only thing in my mind was to kill the Titan, bare handed or not.

I screamed a battle cry and charged him. Whether he was in pain or couldn't believe the fact he had two serious wounds twice a day; it was my advantage. I swung my fist high and caught his jaw in an upper cut. He stumbled and kicked him in the stomach, armor or not. I felt no pain but I heard a satisfying cracking sound. I threw punch after punch, aiming them carelessly. They all found a place to land on. They all injured the Titan of Constellations. After a few minutes he yelled and a force tried to lift me from the Earth but something else planted me to the ground.

Ignoring it, I continued to attack. A punch to the eye, kick to the skull, back handing is armor, regardless of the pain it would cause to my hand, and once I grabbed him by one of his horns and snapped it in two. After that I took the part I snapped of and stabbed him in the chest with it to finish him off. He collapsed on his back breathing heavily.

"H-h-how?" he gasped as ichor flooded from his mouth as he coughed.

I growled in rage and broke off a piece of the other ram horn attached to his head and stabbed him in the throat. He managed to draw the strength to block with his hand but it probably still hurt. After stabbing the hand, I grabbed him by his mid-arm and hauled him up. He must have weighed over two-hundred pound in that armor, easily three-hundred but I somehow did it. I didn't put much thought to it though. I just wanted to destroy him. Once he staggered to his feet, I landed a punch to his cheek. A tooth flied out I think. A second one was land to the all ready bruised eye. A third followed to his forehead, which was accompanied with a sickening crack. The force of my blows had thrown his helmet off but that didn't matter. The Titan dropped like a rock in water.

"P-p-ple-please n-no mo-mo-more!" he begged weakly.

I answered him with a savage growled and lifted my fists.

"No, you've won."

I whipped around to the voice and saw the girl from earlier. Sera? No, that was the other. Thelma? No, Thal.

"What do you want?" I growled. If I was in full rage, than she would be dead by now. Lucky for her I had taken out most of it on the Titan.

"Enough is enough. You've won, they're containing him now." She rested her hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

I turn to Krios and saw that two half-bloods had handcuffed him with Celestial Bronze.

"NO," I roared, "Let me kill him!"

Someone rested their hand on my shoulder again and an agonizing pain flooded my body. I stumbled and fell to the ground and into darkness.

**A/N: And Terra accesses a power she- oops, saying too much! Don't worry, you'll see the answer in the next chapter, if you review that is. C'mon it takes time to write these stories and I want feedback from you guys. Suggestions, comments, CC, etc. Oh and is this story too serious? Should I add a bit more humor? How about romance? Place your suggestions in the reviews please.**


	15. I Get Saved By Girl Scouts

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

**Terra POV**

I hate my dreams. They are weird, confusing, and half the time somebody is ordering me around.

And this one is no exception.

I was standing in the middle of a dark cave. The only light came from the moon shining out in the sky, which I could see through a large hole.

"So we meet again child." A low, powerful voice made me jump and turn. It was the woman I met earlier in my dream. The one who claimed to be Gaia, the earth goddess.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is this place?" I asked.

Her thin lips turned into a frown.

"I came to give you advice of course and this is a dream as you have already guessed. Trust me, you'll need it if you are to succeed and wake me from my slumber." she said.

_Good_, I thought, _some help at last._ "Well what is it?"

"Hasty aren't you? Well if you insist, let us get to the point. You should be careful of your anger child. Like your ancestors, rage is dangerous for you, especially since you still can't control your powers."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her uneasily. I'm lying straight through my teeth of course.

"Denying it will get you nowhere," she warned, "You need to learn your powers _and_ your heritage if you want a chance to live and save creation."

My heart throbbed inside my chest, which is strange because most dreams are supposed to be painless. I guess demigods are excluded.

"You'll tell me who my mother is then?" I asked excitedly.

Gaia looked up at the moon and frowned as if it was bothering her.

"Her magic is interfering, I won't have much time." Gaia mused.

"Then tell me now!" I ordered which wasn't exactly the brightest way to talk to a god, er, goddess.

She turned her head back to me. "You have a rebellious spirit you know? My son Kronos did too before paranoia got the better of him. Very well child, I ill have time to tell you, but first do you know what you are?"

Her question caught me off guard. I was a quarter god, or maybe demigod, a freak (by some mortal extremists), and a few other things, maybe even-no can't be. I decided to stick with the most rational one.

"I'm a quarter, or a half-blood." I stated firmly.

The Earth Goddess smiled in amusement.

"Ah heroes, you have so much potential locked away yet still so ignorant! And stubborn, too. It's part of your divine heritage I suppose. No child, as my grandson, Poseidon told you, you are not a quarter god, nor a demigod."

"WHAT? How can I not be? My dad was a-"

"Your father was a son of Themis, a Titaness. But have you ever wondered of your mother? She is an immortal, undying, well actually seeing how close the world will be consumed by Chaos, scratch that last part. But she is a goddess." Gaia informed me.

"What does that mean?" I asked but I had already pieced this information together before, just not totally sure yet. Until now.

The Earth Goddess peered at me through her veil. Well tried to I guess, her eyes are still closed. I doubt she needs them to see though.

"I sense you have long ago pieced together the truth." she mused, "So why don't you tell me, little hero?"

"I'm a three quarter god, more immortal than human now." I stated as if in a trance.

Gaia brings her lips up just the slightest, a skeleton of a smile.

"Yes child, you are. The more common name would be _high blood_. Have you figured out the complete truth, though? Have you your mother? The one who gave birth to you little hero?"

I raise my eyes to look her in the eye…or I would if her eyes actually open.

"You are aren't you? My father named me after you. Terra, the earth."

A full smiled was on now but faded quickly.

"I'm glad you have some intelligence child. The clues were everywhere, but no matter. There is still time, but only a little. Rouse me from my sleep or we are all doomed. Now wake, it's time for you to meet the Moon Goddess."

**Ken POV**

"Is she going to be alright?" Holly worried frantically. "Will she live?"

"I'm not the doctor." I responded wryly. "Ask Artemis."

"Ah, don't worry she'll be fine." Bran told us confidently as he approached. "Artemis is a goddess, what could go wrong?"

"A lot of things," I replied, "And the gods aren't exactly at full strength yet. Heck, most don't even have control of their domain."

I figured that last one was a bit overkill for a few reasons. One, this a rebel camp that works under the Olympians that managed to escape. Bad mouthing them is not gonna be good for me. Two, the Hunters of Artemis are here as well. Three, Artemis herself is in the tent behind me.

"Um, dude? You do realize we're on their side right?" Bran asked half nervous, half amuse.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, but that doesn't make them invincible. We need to know our own strengths and weaknesses if we're going to make it out of this war alive. Thinking patriotically isn't always going to give you the upper hand."

I ignored the glances that other rebels gives us, or rather me. Technically speaking we're one of them since we joined the battle and one of us nearly died to beat up a Titan. Only Terra would do something so stupid without my help.

_Flashback_

_I side stepped to avoid being killed by their spears and countered attack. Already I've killed half of them and only five remain. The bad news? Terra is out of my sight and so is Krios. So either he blasted her pieces (which I tried not to think about since it gives me a minor seizure) or…well there are not much other explanations. Other bad news, another squad of about twenty dracaenae came to back up their sisters._

"_Ah good gods, give me a break." I muttered. I cut a few spears to pieces, grabbed a broken spear and killed a snake woman with it. I repeated this multiple times and only got a few minor injuries._

_Great_, I thought, _only twenty more to go._

_I cut a few more of them down when one of them got in a lucky shot and speared me in the leg. I fell down immediately in pain._

_I figured that the rest of them would kill me in two seconds and eat me but instead I hear a sharp, whistling sound. Arrows. They cut right through the dracaenaes closet to me. Another barrage hits them and they begin to retreat. But the archers are merciless and rapidly fire. I tried to stand but the spear must have been buried pretty deep. I tripped and fell flat on my face. When I lifted myself, I saw only about half a dozen of the dracaenaes left. They fled into the trees._

_I cursed as I tried to ignore the pain and examine the wound. As I thought, it was deep. Not lethal if treated properly, but I won't be able to move until the spear is removed._

"_How bad is the wound?" a girls voice asks from behind me._

_I turn to face the Hunter of Artemis. There were four of them, two about Holly's age, another looked about ten and the last one must have been around my age. All of them are caked in dirt, monster dust, and blood._

"_Deep, shouldn't be much of a problem if you have nectar or ambrosia though." I told them._

_The older looking one nods and gestures to one of the younger ones. She hands me a small crushed square of ambrosia._

"_Kat, Marry, and Jess. Go and help the wounded, kill any monster that remains." the teen ordered her friends. They nodded and leapt off._

_She turns to me, "Do you need help getting the spear out? I can perform a minor healing spell to lessen the-"_

_I cut her off by simply tearing the damn weapon out. Blood bursts out and I harden my grip on the ambrosia, practically crushing it. I decided to eat it before I break it apart and the divine food lessens the pain immediately. The bleeding stopped. Any internal damage was fixed, but I'll need a second square of ambrosia if I want to heal the wound completely._

_I began to get up unsteadily and the Hunter tried to help me but I waved her off._

"_Help the others. The wounds healed, more or less." I told her._

"_I am going to." she retorted and begins to follow me as I head toward the direction of the fight between Terra and Krios. The earth shook a bit when I was fighting the first wave of snake ladies, if Terra released her anger and control than this could be real bad. I wanted to find out without being distracted by nosy Hunters._

"_Why are you following me than?" I asked irritability. I thought Hunters hated men._

"_The medic tents are inside the encampment. I help Lady Artemis heal the wounded."_

_I glanced at her and for the first time analyze her. Something about her seems familiar. But how? She had simple short, black hair and brown eyes._

"_Have we met?" I asked but didn't turn my head. I reached the fighting area. There was a large seven foot deep crater into the earth. I saw stains of golden ichor on the ground and they looked fresher than the ones I drew from Krios when I stabbed him. Then I saw it. The Titan Lord Krios bruised, cut, stabbed and shackled. The only thing that cross my mind was: How in the world did Terra not sink the whole island yet? The only way I calmed her down last time was by…_

"_The girl did it if you're wondering," the hunter said. "She fought the Titan Lord and defeated him relative ease. But then she got out of control and-"_

"_Yeah, I know. I've seen her angry before. I can get pretty scary too if you annoy me." I responded. So Terra did lose control again._

"_So how did they calm her this time?" I asked casually, ignoring that shje was glaring daggers at me._

"_A daughter of Morpheus sent her to sleep." she growled._

"_Ah, good. She'll need the rest." I muttered._

"_You know the girl? A son of Poseidon called Bran called her Terra." she questioned me suspiciously._

"_Of course I know her. Where is she now?"_

"_Medic tent, with Lady Artemis."_

**A/N: Wow the flashback was longer than I intended but it'll give you a small idea of what happened. Review now or I'll send a raging storm to you or shake the earth. **


	16. I Meet My Grandma

**A/N: And we now continue with the legend of Children of the Primordials…I don't own PJO. Remember to review. Oh and if you have any suggestions of minor gods or monsters (from Greek myths of course) feel free to submit them with your review.**

**Ken POV**

The clang of weapons had stopped completely and the moans and groans of the wounded replace it.

"You there!"

I turned to face the caller. He was a man in his mid thirties with sandy hair and a serious expression on his face.

"If you're not busy help the wounded! We need every able hand as possible and sitting idly isn't going to help!" He sauntered off and started barking orders to a few younger soldiers.

Swallowing my slight embarrassment, I walked to the injured and helped carried them to the medics. I was tying a temporary bandage onto a young demigod's arm when a voice called out.

"I suppose I should thank you for your assistance in the battle."

I finished tying the cloth around the wounded arm and stood to face the speaker. It was a woman that looked either in her twenties, or thirties, or forties. Most likely a goddess. The kid who was on the ground just a moment ago scrambled onto his feet and gave a quick bow to her before running off. I decided it was best to follow his example.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me who you are?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Of course, I'm sure you have already assumed that I am a god seeing and you are correct. I am the goddess Athena."

"Are you allowed to help?" I questioned. Zeus was contained for a while now, the Ancient Laws might be flexible.

Athena shrugged, "Depends, mortal. These are chaotic times, the other gods and I will intervene directly whenever possible. Will do speak to demigods more directly now though. In fact, Artemis and I are more or less the immortal leaders of this resistance." She stopped for a moment and cocked her head and studied me. The calculating look in her grey eyes made me wonder how anybody could stand up to her in a battle of the minds. "I must go now, but we will talk later…grandson."

If she meant to throw my mind into a hurricane of thoughts, her plan worked. I spent the next two hours wondering why Athena would tell me that now of all times. I mean it wasn't like the biggest surprise in the world. No, I have always been told by older demigods that I had several traits of a Athena child. But I'm not one, my mom is, was. I suspected this for a while, but until now I wasn't sure. Well now, I know, if only I could know who dad was.

Suddenly, a light shove broke my thoughts and fell, face first, to the ground. Cursing under my breath, I got up and glared at the person behind me. It was a girl, fourteen or fifteen.

"What was that for?" I growled.

"You were staring into space; you're supposed to be helping the wounded." she said with an air of bossiness. If it wasn't for the fact that people were hurt, I would have just ignored her completely.

Therefore, instead of being immature about it, I continued help cleaning wounds (there weren't much left to be done by that time) and ignoring the girl. But apparently that doesn't mean she'll ignore me.

"What were you thinking of anyway?" she asked as I handed a bottle of water to elderly demigod. Well maybe not elderly in regular mortal terms, he was only fifty but that was a hell of an achievement to us.

"None of your business." I pointed out to her.

"It's my business if I want it to be!" she exclaimed, "Now tell me!"

"Or else what?" I thought, irritated.

"C'mon!" she pestered as I walked out of the tent, than added "I'm sorry I pushed you too hard by the way."

I grunted a response.

"Don't be stubborn!"

"Me?" I thought with some amusement.

"Well, I didn't want to come to this." she says, "But if you don't talk I I might just have to order you to tell me!"

"Too late, you already did that." I told her.

"Ooh, that's it! I command you to tell me what you know!" she yelled and stomped her foot.

I casually opened a bottle of water, sat and drank while she ranted on.

"Hello? I just gave you a direct order that you ignored, soldier!"

I twisted my head to her just the slightest. Something about her voice changed. Still annoying and bossy, yes, but it held a sense of authority, too. The fact that she called me a soldier…hmm. Mostly likely she's higher ranked in the resistance than most but not too high. She can't be older than me and if she was a high ranked officer, than she wouldn't have been milling around in a small tent and yelling at a single uncooperative demigod. "Three-quarters god," I mentally corrected. Supposedly my father is supposed to be a god, or so Poseidon said.

"Are you in charge here?" I asked indifferently, knowing the answer would be no.

She blushed slightly, "Er, no, but I've been fighting longer than you!" She said the last part with more force than I expected.

"Well," I said breezily, "if you're the expert than can you tell me who's running the resistance? Besides the gods, of course."

I expected anger but was given a raised eyebrow instead, "Wow, you are new. I knew I never saw you before but apparently it looks like you just arrived today."

I shrugged, "I did with the others. Wasn't much of a warm welcome."

She snorted.

"So which half-bloods _are _leading the rebellion?" I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, everything isn't exactly organized, but there is a war council. Some of the gods are part of it like Athena and Artemis are usually there and a few others." She began, she already forgot about the question she was asking me. "Jackson, a son of Athena, is part of it. Oh and there's Gill, one of Poseidon's kids, and Kate, a daughter of Hecate. John is the oldest member; he is a son of Ares. Tom, a son of Atlas, oh and daughter of Hades joined recently, I forgot her name. Nicky is also part of the Council, she's a daughter of Nike. Thalia Grace is currently here, too. She's the lieutenant of Artemis and a daughter of Zeus. And of course Mike, he's mortal."

It took me a second to catch on.

"Wait, like, _pure_ mortal?" I said, completely surprised.

"Yup," she nodded, "Rumor has it that he was a leader in an elite army unit for the U.S. He was sent on a dangerous mission of some sort but failed, lost his entire squad. He was one of the founders of the Resistance force, although personally, he's _way_ too strict. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jane, daughter of Astraeus, the Titaness of the art of astrology. Who are you?"

I was deciding how a person could say so much with just one breath of air when Thal came.

"Ken, you're wanted in the Command tent." she informed quietly before adding, "The others are okay now, more or less. Terra is waiting there as well with the commanders. Follow me."

I nodded and stood up but was stopped by the girl.

"Wait, why are you allowed there?" she asked quizzically. "I've been here as soon as the Resistance was a month old, can I come too?"

"No," Thal responded flatly.

"At least tell me your names?" she begged.

Thal pointed at herself, "Thal, daughter of Pontus." She pointed at me, "Ken, his parentage is unknown. Let's go." She practically dragged me away. Jane apparently though couldn't take the hint.

"You're Thalassa? I mean Thal? Weren't you here a few months ago?" she asked with a bit of awe in her voice. Hmm, so Thal is a officer in the Resistance.

"I was," responded Thal.

"You were? Why didn't you say something?" I questioned.

"We'll explain at Command," she told me flatly.

"Can I come?" Jane beseeched.

_This is gonna be a long day_, I thought.

**Terra POV**

I fidgeted in my seat as I waited for the rest of the commanders to arrive. A few of them have already came.

Sitting on the far side of the rectangular table was Jackson, a son of Athena (according to Bran) in his thirties. He has the initial blonde hair and grey eyes. On his right was a man with jet-black hair and a green trident propped by his chair. Gill, the son of Poseidon I assumed. They were muttering to each other and occasionally glancing at me but would jerk away when they see me looking back. I guess the rumor of defeating a Titan Lord spreads fast.

Isolated, I thought about my dream. Could Gaia really be telling the truth? Before I could dwell on that, someone whispered behind me.

"Hey, wake up, the meeting's gonna beginning."

I turned to see a woman, (twenty or so) who seem to appear from nowhere, leaning on a sword behind me. She had black hair, eyes, and clothes to match. Her left arm was wrapped in a gauze and a bandage covered a wound that had ripped through her black jacket at the upper arm. What really caught my attention though was the black blade she held in her hand. It gleamed like black marble and at the same time, illuminates darkness and sucked away light. The face of a black dog was embedded between the blade and the handle and two more heads came out from it, forming a cross guard. Just seeing it made my blood run cold.

"Stygian steel," she explained when she saw me looking, "Never found naturally, even in the divine world it's rare. Take a chunk of Stygian iron, melt and fuse it with some…ingredients and temper it in purified water from the River Styx. The process won't always work, course, that's why you won't find it used by people too often."

"I'm Ivy by the way, daughter of Hades." She sheathed her sword and took a seat next to me. "You new here, too?" She sat back and propped her feet on the table.

I nodded in response.

"Terra, right? I heard about your fight with Krios. Most demigods would be lucky to survive a fight with him, none can hope to beat him." She gave me a curious look. "So, who's our divine parent? Mom or dad?"

I hesitated, when I first woke up, Artemis informed me not to tell anyone before the meeting began. Luckily, the arriving Commanders saved me.

Walking arguing were two big, burly, and armored men. One was in his late fifties and the other one was in his thirties.

"Old one is John, a son of Ares. Other one is Tom, one of Atlas' kids." Ivy said before giving me a side-glance. "Don't suppose you'll tell me who you are exactly?"

"I, er, kinda have orders not to." I admitted.

"From who?"

"Artemis."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, probably believed she could out rule the person. And probably could have if it wasn't a goddess. "Is that why you're here?"

I shrug, in honesty, I wasn't sure myself.

Walking in after the two quarrelling warriors were two women. One was about the same age as Ivy and looked extremely tired. Her right arm appeared broken and was in a cast. The other one was older and leaned her weight on her friend and on a long staff.

"I told you not to go overboard on the spells." the one in the cast grumbled to her friend.

She snorted, "This coming from the woman who tried to fight a drakon, a squad of dracaenae and a team of giants at once!"

"Hey, I survived!" she retorted.

"Because of my magic and a lot of nectar!"

They took their seats a few feet away.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Kate is a daughter of Hecate and Nicky is a daughter of Nike. You can already guess who's who."

"So how long have you been here?" I asked hoping to start a conversation and ignored the stares from Gill and Jackson.

"Only an about two weeks ago. The rebel base has just moved here a month ago though. There were several separate movements that formed the single, biggest Resistance in ages but we didn't have a large base like this one until now. Although tents and a few guard towers aren't exactly big but it's all we can muster for now."

"Why stay at Hawaii though of all places? Wouldn't the sea Titans and gods send storms here?"

"They do, but some of the free sea gods protect us. Not all the time and not completely but enough so that the entire island doesn't drown. Besides, taking control of the islands are supposed to be a strategic move."

"How?"

Ivy shrugged, "How should I know? I was only repeating what Jackson said. Oh the gods and the rest of them are here."

I turned to see that a little girl with auburn hair and a black haired women had appeared out of thin air. Standing by the entrance of the tent was Thal, Ken, a middle-aged man and a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. The meeting had begun.

**A/N: A few of you guys demanded Percy Jackson to show up and he will eventually…But for now, Thalia fans should enjoy the return of their heroine. Remember to review folks!**


	17. We Get Thrown Into The Dark

**A/N: I don't own the PJO series. Remember to review. I need some character suggestions so feel free to post it with your review. And please no more children of the Big Three. I would be eager to put in minor gods or even primordial god children. Just don't use the primordials that I've already used. So in other words, don't use: Gaia and Pontus. I would list the third one (Ken's dad) but that would spoil the surprise! Oh and yah can't use Chaos either. Everything else is okay. **

**Ken POV**

When we arrived, I spotted Terra next to two women.

"Take a seat there," Thal gestured to a chair before sitting down herself. I did as I was told.

"Let's get down to business," a man with a gun strapped to his back said, "I hear that we got some visitors." He glanced at Terra and him. "So why don't you introduce yourselves? I already met the three son of Poseidon."

Athena stood, "That won't be necessary, they don't even know there heritage to well themselves."

"And you do?" a big, old guy from the other end of the table asked. If the goddess heard him, she didn't show it.

"The girl is Terra Heart, correct? The boy is Ken Abyss and I believe they had a few other people with them." Athena spoke with a quiet and calculated tone.

"Right, the twins of Poseidon and his other kid, Bran I think." The older man continues, "And two girls, too. One of them is a daughter of Oceanus. Don't know bout the other one."

Artemis waved it away, "A child of Hyperion, probably his only one. She's a good archer, odd, the last one was more of a sword wielder like his father. Perhaps she will be interested in joining the Hunt." Artemis mused.

"Perhaps sister, but there are other things to discuss," Athena said crisply, "Like how Thalassa found these two…interesting people."

"You didn't call us demigods." I noted.

"That's cuz you aint demigods." the man with gun said, "I always had good sight and I can tell you ain't demigods or quarter-gods."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Michael Toper, I work as a leader of this here Resistance." he said. "I prefer it if you call me Mike."

_So that's the mortal that Jane was talking about,_ I thought.

Terra cleared her throat, all eyes trained onto her.

"I had this dream where-" she started to say but was cut off by Athena.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Hypnos was kind enough to wake up from his nap and informed us. I think it'll be faster if I explain."

So she did, she told us that Terra really did dream of Gaia, who needs to be awaken to save the world, she has problems with her powers, which (hopefully) Thal can fix since her dad was Pontus, and that she was a three-quarter-god, aka: high-blood. Oh and so am I.

"Wait, wait. So Terra's mom is Gaia," I said.

"Check," a man holding a green trident said.

"She is more god then human," I continued.

"Yup," the old man said nodding.

"She has overkill powers that can't be controlled,"

"Not exactly true," Kate chimed in, "Thal and I can teach her. Thal after all has a Primordial god for a dad and I have a lot of experience with magic. I can help with the concentration part."

"And I should have the entire problem she does and more since I have no clue who my dad is supposed to be." I finished with _such_ optimism.

"Optimistic aren't you?" a teen girl asked sarcastically. "I'm sure we can figure it out. There are only like twelve or so Primordials." She had choppy black hair, sharp, hawk-like features, and an intense look in her electric blue eyes. I may not know most of the people in this room, er, tent but everyone knows Thalia Grace. She was the only Hero of Olympus to survive the several wars that began over the years and became the greatest living hero of the gods. Naturally the Titans putted a fortune for her head.

Jackson cleared his throat and said, "Regardless, we have other things to take care of."

They began talking about troop size, enemy positions, and how many were wounded or killed. I learned that the guy with the gun was Mike, the mortal and the old guy next to him was a son of Ares.

We were dismissed after a few moments because they were going to talk about classified information.

"I don't see the point of telling us to go in and than telling us we can't stay." Terra grumbled.

"We're new here, they still don't trust us." I said logically. We passed by a group of people sparring.

After a moment of silence a thought occurred to me.

"They didn't speak about Krios' capture." I mused thoughtfully.

Terra shrugged as she stopped in front of the tent she was assigned were assigned. It would be where she and Holly would be staying I suppose they're here.

"It could be part of the classified thing," she said.

"What could be?"

Holly poked her head out.

"They didn't say anything about Krios while we were at Command, and they told us to leave cuz they were going to talk about classified info. But half of everyone here saw the fight between them." I informed her.

"They'll probably mention it later." a voice called from the tent. It was Sera who was sitting cross legged and polishing her sword.

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

The daughter of Oceanus scowled, "I'm supposed to be staying with you two."

"Fabulous," Terra said, "Where's Thal? She left half way through the meeting before us. And did you know she was part of the Resistance already?"

Sera looked up with surprise, "Oh she didn't tell you yet? Eh, I suppose that shouldn't be much of a surprise, she's a quiet one."

"I'm over here," a quiet voice said from behind.

I jumped and turned to see the fifteen-year-old adolescent behind us.

"Follow me," she said to Terra and walked off.

I exchanged looks with her, "Might as well."

She shrugs and walked after her. I followed a few steps behind.

Terra glanced backed and asked, "Why are you following?"

"I might as well learn seeing as Athena believes that my father is a primordial god."

"Athena is your grandma isn't she?" she inquired.

The question sent a pang through me, my mother never actually said anything about the goddess of wisdom. I shook the feeling off and marched on.

"Yeah, I guess that's where I inherited the brains." I said finally.

"What brain?" Terra teased.

I was about to comment when I saw that we had stopped at a rocky beach.

"Not a big island," I commented.

Thal waved her hand dismissively, "Not much people in the Resistance anyway. A lot of the Resistance are docked at other places, too, they wouldn't set up the entire army here."

"How much people are in the Resistance anyway?" Terra asked the question I had been thinking.

The daughter of Pontus shrugged, "A few hundred? Between four-hundred to five hundred people are officially helping directly. Only about seventy or so are demigods, demi-titans, mixed bloods, or high-bloods. The rest are either mortals or quarter-gods." She added the last part when she saw the look on our face.

I did the figures in my head and the outcome wasn't some good.

"We're still badly outnumbered," I pointed out, "Between the mortal supporters and their monster armies. And _they _don't need to worry about the mortals rioting against them."

Thal shrugged again, "Not all mortals hate us. Besides this cause isn't that hopeless, after all your friend defeated a Titan Lord with ease…although you lost complete control of yourself." She fixed her eyes on Terra at the last part. "You would have exhausted yourself and you only lived due to the fact that we stopped you before you went too far."

Terra shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "Er, sorry bout that. I have problems controlling my…"

Thal silenced her with a hand. "You only have problems with your powers because you don't use them. A demi-god child of Gaia at age fourteen without using her earth powers? Dangerous, especially since you are a high-blood. Once you begin using your powers you should have no problem from there. The hard part is accessing your abilities."

"Why?" I asked.

"She obviously hasn't used them in awhile, they can grow rusty. Don't do anything big now; just close your eyes and relax and concentrate."

"You sure?" Terra asked doubtfully. We both have always kept our eyes peeled and on guard for years.

She nodded, "It's the crucial first step. Usually it's simple enough but," she shrugs, "I haven't met a daughter of Gaia before nor a high-blood who has not used their powers."

Terra closed her eyes and "appeared" to be focusing.

"Don't stress," Thal advised, "Just relax, better. Good, now open your eyes and look at that pebble over there. The big, red one. Try to focus on the rock and will it to leviatate."

"Can she do that?" I questioned. "I thought you never met a child of Gaia before."

"I haven't, I just assume she can since Gaia is the Earth Goddess."

We waited for five minutes while Terra scrunched up here face and "concentrated."

"I don't think it's working." I said helpfully.

Terra gave me a sour look, but Thal said, "OK perhaps you can't levitate rocks. Hmm…I would ask you to shake the earth but that would be too dangerous. Do you feel stronger on land than on sea or sky?"

I snorted, "She's too afraid to OW!"

Terra glared as I rubbed my arm.

"Hmm…" Thal said as she tapped her chin, "Try to fight Ken."

An evil smile plastered itself on her face. "With pleasure," she chuckled.

I wisely drew my sword and took a defensive stance.

"Bring it on Earth Girl,"

She burst out laughing and said, "Is that the best you can do? Earth Girl?"

While she was giggling her head off, I attacked and pinned her down before she was ready.

I smirked, "I always have a strategy." I said confidently.

She cursed and said, 'Not fair! And get off of me!"

"Let's try again," Thal said patiently, but then she tensed and cocked her head as if hearing something. She turned to us quickly and said, "Quick, back to camp, both of you! A powerful Titan is approaching, wait no…there's two! Go and warn the others!"

"What about you?" Terra asked.

"I'm by the sea, this is my home turf, I'll hold my own." she responded but I could hear some doubt in her voice.

"I seriously doubt you can face off two Titan Lords at once." I pointed out. "You'll get killed."

She shook her head, "The Sea protects me, and I can slow them down. Moreover, they're not the only one's approaching. I can sense a warship of warriors coming, too. Go warn the others, I'll meet up with you."

Terra planted her feet firmly on the ground, "I'm not going unless you are."

I groaned, I knew her well enough that this is her stubborn mode.

"You can't fight in your condition," Thal snapped, "Nor have you learn your powers yet!"

"I'm a quick learner." Terra said smoothly.

"Ken do something already!" Thal yelled sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You'll have better luck moving a mountain."

The sun's light increased in magnitude and I shield my eyes with my hand as it brightened.

"Um, is it me or?"

Thal grimaced, "The sun god is coming, I've fought him before when he tried to posses my body like Selene and a second time when he reformed."

"Who won?" I asked curiously.

She grimaced as if it was a bad topic, "Helios did, but that was when I was just eleven. I'm stronger now, I can beat him…probably."

"You said two Titans were coming." Terra said.

"His father may be accompanying him." she said, "Of course I could be wrong." She said the last part lamely and I knew it was a wishful hope.

The light intensified and I averted my eyes before I go blind.

"We all should leave, all three of us." I decided, "You can't fight two Titans like that, beach or no beach."

"I pounded Krios." Terra shot back.

"He was not at full power," Thal said casually, "Only a piece of his essence was there. He had already fought Athena and was weakened. Trust me, fight a major Titan Lord at full strength without control and you'd be dead."

"Just had to burst my hopes and dreams didn't you?" Terra said, half joking.

"I say we run, like now." I said and grabbed their wrists. They didn't budge. I figured that I would have to drag them by their hair when a new voice spoke.

"Come on Thal, you know your limits. You can't handle Hyperion and Helios at the same time."

The voice was familiar but I didn't recognize the person till I turned around. It was the lady from the Command tent. A daughter of Hades, I think.

"Ivy?" Terra asked.

"Yup, thought you would need the help."

"We can't fight two Titan Lords, it's suicide."I was hoping to reason with her and it seemed to work.

"Have to say you're right. Even with three high-bloods and a daughter of Pontus, we'll still be overwhelmed. You guys aren't properly trained yet."

"Wait, you're a high-blood?" I looked at the daughter of Hades in surprise.

"Yup, my pops was Hades and mom was a daughter of Erebus. God of shadows and darkness."

"Ivy," Thal's voice was calm but held an edge to it, "If the two Titan Lords get here without Resistance there will be nothing stopping them from attacking camp. I don't plan on beating them, I just need to slow them down."

Ivy nodded, "I hear yah, but the other two have to go. Not trained enough."

I was about to protest when I was engulfed in darkness. It was nothing like I felt before, there was pure darkness and frost tinged the surface of my skin. I seemed to move so fast my face could have peeled off yet it seemed like eons before I saw light.

**A/N: So suggestions, yes? There are currently no romance and I'm not really good with it so I'll pair up people at request. Maybe. Please, please, please review! I need all the info and feedback as possible! Thank you for your cooperation.**


	18. Terra Finds Her Long Lost Father

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Terra POV**

"Ow," I rubbed my head. When the shadows spat us out, I slammed my skull right onto a rock. You would think having the goddess of the Earth as your mom would give some benefits: like not bruising yourself on the earth.

"What is going on?" Holly hissed at me, "You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Shadow travel, I bet. How you did it though is beyond me." Sera said and folded her arms. "Only person who can shadow travel in this camp is Ivy. I heard she followed you guys down to the beach. What happened?"

I glanced up and saw that a small group of people had gathered around me. I was looking for Ken but saw him talking urgently to Athena, Mike, and Jackson.

I quickly gave them the details while Ken explained it to the others.

Just before I finished, Athena's voice ranged across the camp like a microphone's.

"Everybody report to the dock! This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill! The magical defenses have been breached. Report to the docks immediately!"

The next moments passed by in a blur. People grabbed their precious possessions, most leaving behind the tents and supplies in a rush to safety. A bag was thrust into my face by Holly.

"Come on, let's go!" Ken yelled.

"What about Thal and Ivy? We left them to fight off two Titans!" I said and felt a pang of guilt.

"They will hold their own, at least for a while before Lady Artemis rescues them." Athena said and shoved me forward, "And they were right, if they had not stood to confront the Titans than Hyperion and Helios would have reached us by now. With their armed soldiers." she added.

"I don't understand, I thought Poseidon was protecting this place!" Holly exclaimed. She looked a little pale and I was about to ask what's wrong. Then I realized that she was afraid. Her father was Hyperion after all, if he came than she would have to face her father and half-brother in a fight. Sadly it reminded me of my own dad, who is supposedly alive in California. Why didn't I ask them whether he was fine or not during the meeting?

We ran for five minutes until we heard the roar. It echoed across the island from the beach where we left Ivy and Thal.

"They'll be fine," Holly assured, "Didn't Thal beat Selene?"

"Except for Selene was more of a zombie goddess than a full Titan." Ken muttered.

We glared at him and Holly said, "Can you at least _try_ to be positive?"

"You want positivity when we are being attacked by an army of monsters led by the Titan of Light and his son?"

"Yes that would be helpful and I said positive!"

"Technically you said "positivity." Ken remarked and got punched in the arm.

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Move it!" snapped an old soldier, "No time for dilly-dallying!"

The island was larger than I first thought. We ran through grass, got twigs in our hair and splashed through mud until we made it to the makeshift dock. The beach wasn't as rocky as the other one we encountered but it sure wasn't a sandy, golden, peaceful one either. Half a dozen battle ships were docked there. Each was easily two streets long and had mounted cannons and machine guns.

"Why are the ships so far from the camp?" Ken grumbled, "We'd be dead by now if an enemy was able to sneak up on us."

One of the other rebels overheard him and turned to reply, "This is the only beach that we can land a ship on. The others were too rocky or steep." Then he added, "C'mon, no time to talk now. We gotta get out of here."

**Holly POV**

"For the hundredth time, what happened?" I asked loudly as I threw my bag onto the ship floor.

"Be quiet!" Terra hissed at me, "I told you already. I went down to with Thal to train, and Ken followed. Thal said she sensed somebody coming and Ivy showed up. I'm guessing that she used the shadows to get us back to the camp."

"I know that!" I told my friend impatiently, "I meant how did the training go."

Suddenly Terra looked embarrassed and hung her head.

"Um, we were interrupted before we really did anything anyway." she mumbled.

"In other words, she failed miserably." Ken smirked and chuckled.

Terra punched his arm softly, "Ah be quiet, I'd like to see _you_ do something!"

I closed and sat down my eyes as my two friends were ensued into an argument. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

A rough hand shook me and I jumped up and by instinct, drew a knife.

"Whoa, watch where you're pointing that." Ken said as gently pushed down the point of the knife from his throat. "Save the killing for the monsters."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I'm a bit jumpy."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we arrived." He nodded to the ruins of a beach resort. "C'mon, most of the others already left."

"So where are we anyway?" I asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Somewhere in the Bay Area, Gill said that the majority of the resistance force is stationed here."

"Terra's dad is supposed to be here." I said suddenly. I hadn't really given much thought to it. My own family had been killed soon after I was born.

Ken nodded slowly, "That's what Anake said. 'Course she could have just said that to make us come here."

"What do you think she'll do if-" my voice faltered at the thought of Terra's hopes being crushed.

"If Anake was lying?" Ken completed for me quietly, "I'd say there would be another disaster."

I nodded and walked down the ship steps.

"Where is Terra anyway?"

"Left earlier, come on, let's go find her."

**Ken POV**

We found Terra alright. Took us awhile though, we ahd to weave our way through debris and people. Swarms of mortals and demigods were either healing the wounded or repairing the damaged buildings of this village. Lots of people have a hard, worn-out look on their face. The mask of a soldier, I know it well. I've worn it myself. Judging from the crowded medic tents and damaged structures, I'd say that there was a recent battle.

"Hey Ken," Holly spoke up after a period of silence.

"What?" I asked absently.

"Have you ever wondered why Terra's dad never told her that her mom was Gaia?"

The question caught me by surprise.

"Never did think about it much till you mentioned it," I admitted, "Maybe to protect her. After all, they say that when you realize your heritage, your powers begin to emerge." Than a thought struck me. "Huh, I wonder if he ever knew that Terra's mom was Gaia."

Jumping over a loose board, I saw Terra embracing a middle-aged man. They let go of each other and turned to see us.

I've never met Terra's father before but I could see that the resemblance is strong. They both have that annoying, determined look in their eyes. Strange seeing as Terra's eyes are powerful brown yet her father's are pale blue. Her father was much taller though, like a giant really. They both are Japanese of course and both have dark, rough hair.

The man who I assumed was my friend's dad strode to us and grabbed my hand and Holly's and shook them furiously. I can't say for Holly but my hand felt broken.

"Thank you, thank you." the man said in grateful voice. "My daughter told me you helped her survive those long, terrible years!"

"Dad!" Terra chided as she reached us and quickly wiped her eyes. Hmm…guess she's been happy enough to cry. A rare sight I should say.

"I haven't even told you about those "long, terrible years" yet! And I think you broke their hands!"

Terra's dad flashed us an apologetic smile and said, "Well, am I right? Don't tell me the last few years was a piece of cake! Cuz that'll be a load of crap!"

Terra rolled her eyes before speaking, "Okay, I admit it was far from easy but-"

"Very far from easy," I muttered under my breath.

"But it wasn't long or terrible!"

"Speak for yourself," I snorted.

She glared at me but I ignored it.

Mr. Heart cleared his throat, "So you are Ken Tip I presume?"

I nodded.

Her dad turned to Holly, "Holly Day, correct?"

"Yes sir," Holly said a little shyly. Hard to believe that a girl who can stare down a hellhound would still be shy around strangers. Weird.

"Please, call me Justice." Mr. Hear said, beaming.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sir, I mean Justice, wasn't your, mother Themis? The goddess of divine law, order and justice, right?"

Mr. Heart grinned, "Ah, yes odd that many demigods name reflect our parents in some way isn't it? Although my mother is not the Titaness of justice. I think that is my immortal half-sister, Dike."

Suddenly, his expression turned serious as he looked at Terra.

"My girl, the amulet I gave you, the one in the shape of a scale, you still have it, right?" he asked urgently.

"Of course," she dug in her ragged jacket pocket and took out the amulet.

Mr. Heart sighed in relief.

"Good, for a moment there I thought you lost it."

"Why would you think that?" Terra questioned.

This seemed to catch him off guard.

"Well, um, er, ah, because, um, your high-, I mean, demigod, no, I mean, quarter-titan scent was growing stronger. Yeah, that's it." he said quickly and nervously.

I turned to Terra and said, "Geez, I can tell where you got your pathetic lying abilities from."

Of course, I got a punch to the arm to award my wit.

"Dad, seriously, what are you not telling us?"

Mr. Heart shuffled his feet around for a moment but caved in.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." he said, sighing. "Sit down, the story is a long one. Comfortable? Good. As you know, Terra, the necklace was given to me by my mother, Themis-Titaness of order, and it was meant to help conceal my scent. Of course, when you were born, I gave it to you."

"You knew that Gaia was her mother." I accused.

Mr. Heart scratched his head and flashed his daughter an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I guessed it. Especially when you shook the ground when you had tantrum." he said and laughed along with us. Well, I laugh, Terra pouted.

"Wait, dad, I was able to do that when I was just a kid?" Terra asked, surprised.

"Infant," Mr. Heart corrected, "And yes, which brings me to the second reason I gave you that necklace. It wasn't made just to conceal a demigod or demi-titans scent, it can used to weaken ones powers as well."

"Which is why I have never been able to control the earth," Terra realized.

"And her full strength is only unleashed when she gets really angry." I added.

Mr. Heart shook his head, "Yes and no. The necklace has blocked your powers to weaken your scent down to a mortal level. But even in your rage, you will not be able to use your full power, at least, not when you wear it."

Terra was silent for a moment but finally she reached into her pocket and dug out the necklace. She held it in her hand for a time before handing it to her dad.

"Dad, I need my powers, there's this-"

Her father cuts her off with a hand.

"Yes, I know, the prophecy. Everyone has heard about it by now. How does it go again?" He scratched his head as he tried to remember.

"It went something like this," I said, "Three shall travel to the sun/And fight in a war that must be won/For creations sake/The first beings must wake/Beware the Underworld god who wishes all/And if he succeeds than all shall fall."

Mr. Heart grunted and said, "And let me guess, the three of you have tried to achieve this prophecy, eh?"

Holly nodded, "We tried to travel east but we kind of ended up on Hawaii and well, we just went with the resistance."

"Good choice," Mr. Heart approved, "Yes, it seems like the first line would want you to go east, but technically it says go to the sun."

"But the sun is a ball of fire in space." I pointed out.

Mr. Heart chuckled, "Yes it is. But it never said the celestial sun, it could mean-"

The answer suddenly became so obvious that I wondered why I never thought about it before.

"The sun _god_. That's what it meant." I said.

Mr. Heart nodded, "Of course, the prophecy might not mean you three."

"But Ananke came to Ken in a dream." Holly piped up.

The words must have startled him cause he broke into a series of coughs.

"Dad are you okay?" Terra asked, clearly worried about her father's health.

"Fine, fine, but did you just say _Ananke_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…she for one thing she never visited a demigod directly before." the mand paled as he murmured to himself. "I'm afraid that for her to take this so seriously…there's only one possibility why she would…oh my, oh my…

"Dad, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't she take this seriously? Look around, the world is pretty much ending!"

"You have no idea." he muttered.

I was immediately suspicious. He knows something that we don't and it's most likely valuable. I glanced at Terra and she caught my gaze and nodded. We've fought alongside long enough to communicate without words. More or less…

"Dad, is there something we should know?" Terra said in an overly sweet voice. The voice she only uses when she's about to bark like a dog unless to talk.

"Look, I'm not sure I should be-"

"Dad!"

"But-"

"Please?"

"No."

"Sir, we could really use the information." I put in.

"I know, I know but we should discuss this with the other rebel leaders first."

"Good idea," a new voice joined, "There's a meeting in an hour at the Command. Bring the children along, but have them rested first."

I turned but the speaker was gone. Only a pile of rubbish and a few soldiers milling around. But I recognize that voice. It was Athena.


End file.
